


Six Degrees of Separation 六度分離

by heroinbear



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinbear/pseuds/heroinbear
Summary: 他們像電影一樣相遇，像電影一樣分離





	1. Zero－羅馬假期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文有大量的Thor和Loki兄弟關係展現以及Fandral與他的朋友們
> 
> 但它真的是一篇Dashingfrost文

**Zero－羅馬假期**  
  
「我得走了，我會走進那個轉角，然後轉彎，你就留在車裡把車開走。答應我，別看我轉身。就這麼開車離開，就如同我離開你一樣。」  
  
「羅馬假期？」倒是很貼切，「那我們是不是該來個吻別？」  
  
「這就不必了。」那人往口袋掏菸，卻被坐在主駕駛座的Fandral阻止。  
  
「出去再抽。」  
  
「拜託！機上我得禁菸好幾個小時。」那人自顧自笑了一會，「怎麼了？這麼嚴肅，你該不會是愛上我，捨不得我走了？」  
  
Fandral噗哧一聲，習慣性地揉揉那人柔順的黑髮。「走吧。」他傾身越過那人，幫他開了通往未來的門，那裡沒有自己。  
  
「Well，再見。」  
  
刺眼的陽光迅速湧進昏暗的車內，幾乎要把那人離去的身影吞沒。他正準備起身，卻被一股力量拉回一個繾綣纏綿的吻。  
  
「你現在搞吻別太早了，我還得去後車廂拿行李呢。」這居然是他們嘴唇分離後那人說的第一句話，Fandral聞言苦笑，真不可愛。  
  
「你不可能帶走所有東西，總會在羅馬留下點什麼。」  
  
「或許吧，那就多謝你替我保管了，我可是輕裝旅行主義者。」  
  
Fandral聞言微笑，在那人鬢邊輕吻，柔聲道：「我會想念你的。」  
  
他在迴避道別。  
  
凝視那身影漸行漸遠，Fandral蜷在駕駛座，將沉重的頭腦靠在扶著方向盤的臂彎中，剛才自己放手得如此輕易，此刻卻無法乾脆地驅車離開。  
  
這次，是他不瀟灑了。


	2. First－Fandral　歡迎回家

「能先讓我搞清楚這是怎麼一回事嗎？」  
  
Thor手提兩瓶香檳站在門口，幫自己開門的是個陌生人，似乎也沒聽見自己的詢問，自顧自回去喝酒了。  
  
他覺得自己應該還算準時，但為什麼派對好像已經開始很久了？  
  
「Thor！我的好兄弟！你可來晚了。」  
  
未見人影先聞聲，Thor四處張望，在滿屋的人中搜索聲音的主人，最後他在坐滿女人的沙發上發現Fandral，他那時正躺在一位女模的大腿上與另一名女模接吻。  
  
還是老樣子。  
  
「Fandral。」Thor笑得露出兩排大白牙，舉起雙手的香檳一使力，砰地一聲軟木塞齊飛，白沫噴濺，「歡迎回家。」  
  
「我可是被你們的思念給召喚回來的。過來認識我的天使們！」他起身給Thor挪了個位置。  
  
「天使們，這位壯漢是我最好的兄弟，千萬別克制自己的手，這麼漂亮的肌肉在演藝圈也少見。」  
  
此話一出，Thor立刻被數位女模特包圍，開心歸開心，但仍有些招架不住，這些女人是有多飢渴？正當他這麼想時，Fandral卻早已不見蹤影。  
  
「Hogun你在這！剛才怎麼不叫我？」Thor望見Hogun的身影就跑過來了。  
  
「你不是玩得挺開心嗎？」Hogun笑著指了指臉，Thor才發現自己臉上那不知是從何而來的唇印。  
  
「別提了，Fandral居然把我一個人丟在那兒。」Thor抹了抹臉頰，「Volstagg人呢？」  
  
「他來得最早，已經喝掛了，現在在Fandral的床上休息。」  
  
「派對到底開始多久了？」  
  
「聽Volstagg說，Fandral一下機就開始打電話，能叫的都叫來了，從早上到現在都還有人來。」  
  
「哈！這傢伙也太迫不及待了，話說回來他人呢？」  
  
Hogun指向陽台，Fandral不知何時已經換上一身休閒裝束，微卷的金髮藏在灰色連帽T裡，修長的手指夾著菸，一臉疲倦地凝視窗外，彷彿屋內的喧嘩熱鬧都與自己無關。  
  
「他不太對勁。」Hogun說。  
  
「Fandral什麼時候開始抽菸的？」Thor也查覺到了。他記得這人自從在課堂上看過一次香菸造成的黃牙圖後就對菸敬而遠之了，說是死都不會讓自己變成那副德性。  
  
「這是他今天第三次呈現這種狀態了，過不久又會扎回女人堆裡。」  
  
「該不會……精神分裂？」  
  
「失戀。」  
  
「哈？」Thor不可置信地笑了。  
  
也許是酒精作用，他居然逕自走向Fandral，單刀直入地問：「哪位絕世美人讓我們情聖如此神傷啊？我也想認識認識。」  
  
Fandral聞言也只是苦笑，「他號碼早換了，他的同學也不知道他的下落。」  
  
Thor覺得自己那時絕對是醉了，他根本沒注意到Fandral用的是『he』，而且也很自然地接話。  
  
「這麼聽來，你試過聯繫他了。怎麼分的？」  
  
「他說他要回家，機票早就訂好了，出發前一天才告訴我，他說：『你應該也膩了吧！我們就這樣結束吧，以後別聯絡了。順帶一提，明天能載我去機場嗎？』」  
  
「哇！還真夠過分的。」Thor拍了拍好友的肩膀，「那你知道他家住哪嗎？」  
  
Fandral低頭咯咯笑起來，「不知道，也沒問。」將香菸送進唇邊深深吸了一口，「我就這麼笑著，幫他收拾、替他開車門，服務周到地把他送走了。」  
  
Thor汗顏，他這是在和對方比賽誰更不在乎嗎？  
  
「我的天！老兄，你到底在想什麼？」  
  
「呵呵，Thor，我告訴你我在想什麼。我那時坐在車裡，等他把全部的行李、包括他自己，一件不留地從我家帶走，那時候或許是我最後挽回他的機會了。但你知道嗎？當時我滿腦都在想：如果你很想要某個東西，就讓它走。如果它回到你身邊，它永遠都是你的。如果它沒回來，那麼它也永遠不會屬於你。」  
  
Thor瞥了他一眼，「你有病，如果我是你女朋友，我也不會和你在一起。」  
  
而Fandral卻笑了。Thor覺得他真的病得不輕。


	3. First－Loki　你說誰？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor和Loki只是兄弟關係，我認真的

Thor回家時已經是早上了，此刻他累得只想好好睡一覺，卻在開門的一剎那看見有什麼東西正以飛快的速度迎面撲來，幸虧他反應敏捷立刻地把門關上。接著他就聽見屋裡人的喊聲：

「漂亮的閃躲！否則你得毀了我的傑作。」

「Loki，我告訴你了，玄關不是玩丟球的好地方。」Thor無奈地開門。

「Oh，你錯了哥哥，我丟的是漆彈。」

「不都一樣嗎？你差點害我滿身顏料。」

「你又錯了，我覺得用手丟太費勁，所以搬了台發射器，如果你剛才被打到那就不只是滿身顏料的問題了。」

Thor無語，「Loki我說你……！」

他原本想說什麼？Thor原本想說，你終於肯回家我們都很高興，身為兄長讓你借住一段時間也沒問題，但你這幾個星期一直關在家裡，整日不吃飯不睡覺專搞些高危險性的藝術活動，上次是自製煙火上上次是掃射雕像，我不為你的健康著想也要為我的生命安全著想……但這一串話卻被Thor眼前這幅揮灑在大門這面牆上，壯闊生動的瀑布之景給硬生生吞了回去。

「我的弟弟，你真是天才！」Thor摟著Loki的脖子大聲讚美。

「謝謝，不過這還是半成品，我得做些修飾，幫我把梯子拿來。」

「想得美！先給我先來吃早餐。」Thor就著這個姿勢把Loki抓上餐桌，不顧Loki的抗議：

「我兩三天沒睡了，你再不讓我躺會兒會死人的！」

「你要死早在上回不眠不休地做沉思者像的時候就死了！」

「我可能在吞嚥的過程中就昏睡過去了，接著被噎死在餐桌上。」

不出所料Loki果然吃著吃著就睡著了，Thor擔心他一語成讖，特別檢查他嘴裡還有沒有食物，才把Loki搬到床上去睡。

「我以為你晚上才會回來，你翹班？」

Thor在準備回自己房間時聽見Loki這麼問，於是他索性在床邊坐下。

「我這週開始休假。」Thor就知道昨天出門前Loki肯定沒在聽自己說說話，他說過自己要參加Fandral的接風派對。

「老天！今天幾號？」Loki右手覆上雙眼佯作崩潰的表情，「我已經失去時間感了，是時候該拿排球做一個威爾森。」

「Loki。」Thor突然問，「你在義大利是不是發生了些事？」

「怎麼突然這麼問？」他還沒把覆著臉的手放下，只張開中指與無名指從縫隙看向Thor。

「自從你回國後，我感覺你有點…不正常。」Loki剛回國時簡直像個死人，整日恍惚沉默，香菸像不要命似得一根接著一根。

「我一直都很不正常，一個黑手黨的私生子莫名其妙被全是警察的家庭收養，怎麼可能正常？」Loki自嘲。

「起初我以為你是因為母親……」Thor艱難地擠出這句讓他與Loki同樣難受的詞，「但我現在覺得……或許你在羅馬還經歷了什麼，我們是兄弟，我不希望你獨自承受，尤其在這種時刻。」

「你到底想說什麼？」Loki已經懶得反駁Thor的兄弟論，而且Thor什麼時候說話變得這麼婆婆媽媽？生怕會刺激到自己一樣。

「你失戀了？」

「我比較偏好用『結束一段關係』來形容它。」

「那個…Loki你想…」

「不，我不想談談，謝謝。」Loki朝天花板翻了個白眼，要擱前幾個星期他可能還有心力向Thor說，現在？他除了睡覺什麼都不想。

而尷尬在蔓延，Thor不說話也沒有要離開Loki房間的打算。

「你怎麼突然想關心我的事了？」Loki覺得自己今天真是善心大發，居然還替Thor轉移話題。

「昨天，我一個好友，Fandral，終於回美國了，我可能沒和你說過他，我們認識的時候你還在國外。昨天我參加他的接風派對，但他剛失戀不久，我一瞧他那狀態就想到你剛回家那幾天。我希望這些天你能外出走走、和老朋友聯絡下感情，對你的心理跟生理都有好處，或許你能加入我們……」Loki猛然一個挺身坐起，打斷了Thor的話。

「Thor，你剛說誰？」

「Fandral，Fandral Flynn。他是個導演，你們搞藝術的可能聽說過…」

「我從來就不喜歡他的電影。」Loki又迅速地躺下，「其實我沒失戀。」

「什麼？」

「我騙你的，看你擔心的樣子很有趣。」他將頭偏向Thor那一邊，綠眼睛閃爍著狡黠的光芒，「你懂我的，我一向討厭你的朋友，更沒興趣和他們玩，你也別在他們面前提起我。」

Thor辯解：「他們都是好人！而且很多人你也認識，像Volstagg、Hogun……」

「停！這樣如何哥哥，我在LA也有朋友，回來這一個月也沒和他們聚聚，和我自己的朋友在一起我會更自在些，這幾天我會找他們出來的，這樣你放心了嗎？」

Thor搔搔頭，「OK，不過你可得說到做到，還有晚上的預約你可別又『忘』了去。」

「遵命長官。」Loki躺在床上煞有其事地行舉手禮。Thor被他逗笑了，緩緩站起身往門外走：

「我能問一個問題嗎，為什麼你要用機關槍掃射那些花了好幾天做出來的沉思者雕像？」

「這是背後富有深沉涵義的藝術行為。」

「喔？是什麼？」

「想個屁。」

Thor一怔，領會後不禁噗嗤一笑。

「嘿，你是騙我的吧？」就在Thor準備掩上門前又探頭回來。

「你指什麼？」

「你說你沒失戀那件事。」

「嗯…我很想回答你，可惜的是你的提問額度已經歸零了，晚安。」Loki翻身就睡。


	4. Second－Loki　從謊言開始

「你今天看起來心情特別差。」  
  
胡說，他可是一刻也沒有鬆懈自己臉上的笑容。  
  
「妳好，Verity，還是如此光彩動人。」Loki自在地坐上『他的』椅子，屬於病人的椅子。眼前那位穿著白袍的紅髮美女是Verity，Thor在他回國後給他找的心理醫生－也只有那個多事的傢伙才會這麼做－而Loki起初也是陽奉陰違，直到最近，他忽然覺得心理治療挺好玩的。  
  
「謝謝。在治療開始前我要告訴你一件事，或許能讓你心情好點，下星期的診療暫停一次。」  
  
「噢不，這消息真讓我心碎。」Loki沉痛地低下頭。  
  
「……這居然是你的真心話？」紅髮的醫生饒有興味地挑眉。這就是Loki覺得好玩的地方，Verity永遠可以分辨人們的真言與假話，在他發現這點後曾問過Verity是如何辦到的，她只輕描淡寫地回答就像呼吸一樣。  
  
Loki治療過程很普通，一般都是Loki天馬行空說了一堆瑣事，Verity只會在他語畢給下「你胡扯的。」或者「感謝你的分享。」這兩種評語。  
  
然而這次卻不同。  
  
「Loki，你想談談『Satine』嗎？」  
  
「我沒想到妳這麼著迷紅磨坊的故事，寶貝。沒問題，我願意為妳再說一次。」  
  
「如果是以你為主角的紅磨坊，那我洗耳恭聽。」Verity傾身，手肘彎曲抵在大腿上，十指相扣支撐下巴注視Loki，這是她認真時的動作。  
  
「你可能不記得自己第一次來到我的診間時說了什麼。那時你渾身充滿菸酒混和的臭味，醉醺醺癱坐著傻笑，原本我想叫護士把你給帶出去，你卻突然開口：『女士，請容許我向妳述說一個故事，一個關於紅磨坊的故事』。然而你說的故事和紅磨坊一點關係也沒有，我知道，那是你的故事。但之後每當我要求你講紅磨坊的故事時，你說的版本就回到那個歌舞劇，而並非我起初聽到那個屬於你的紅磨坊。」  
  
「我那時和妳說了什麼？」  
  
Loki後悔自己的好奇心，因為Verity絕佳的記憶力將他當初的話一字不差地復述了一遍。  
  
那是Loki如何遇見Fandral的故事。  
  
他會認識Fandral的起因十分弔詭，源於一場Loki的惡作劇。  
  
這一切都還得從一通電話說起。  
  
六個月前，還在宿舍收拾行李的Loki接到一通來自家裡的電話。  
  
在結束通話的瞬間，Loki就決定他不回美國了。  
  
打定主意的Loki在沒有通知任何人的狀況下換了號碼，提著家當漫無目的地走在學校的石板路上。  
  
這時他餘光瞄到一個熟悉的臉孔，並在腦中快速搜尋這號人物的姓名資料。  
  
「嗨！Sigurd，好久不見！你也要回家是嗎？真巧在這裡碰見你，對了你想喝點什麼嗎？」  
  
在幾杯黃湯下肚，Loki三寸不爛之舌外加裝熟大法，硬是拗得Sigurd必須把這位只和自己當過幾個星期同事，如今卻相見恨晚相談甚歡甚至有秉燭夜談打算的Loki帶回家收留一晚上。  
  
就這一晚，從此Sigurd多了個室友。  
  
那天他和Sigurd去酒吧，普通的那種，和直男一起玩的壞處就是總得去一些充滿異性戀荷爾蒙的地點。  
  
但當Loki看見了Fandral，他開始覺得今晚不無聊了。  
  
他抿一口酒，大步流星地走向吧台，用他的引以為傲的銀舌頭打動那位金髮帥哥的芳心。  
  
然後他就被拒絕了，委婉而有禮地拒絕了。  
  
Loki走回原地，Sigurd拍腿大笑，黝黑的膚色讓他在昏暗中只露出兩排白牙：「你功力大退啊哥們！雷達失靈了嗎？那位身旁還站著女伴呢，他明顯是個直男！」  
  
Loki仰頭一灌，憤恨地抹掉嘴角嗆辣的酒水。  
  
「不可能！我的雷達從沒錯過，他就算不彎也是個雙！」  
  
「天涯何處無芳草，別糾結啦！過來喝酒，我請你。」  
  
「……你有事求我？」看Sigurd尷尬的表情是默認了，「先提醒你一聲，我這個月錢已經用完了，什麼都得等我找到工作再說。」  
  
「不是這個，我是想和你商量件事。」Sigurd吞吞吐吐，「Lorelei待會要來家裡，一整晚。我們需要一些私人空間。」  
  
Loki青筋暴跳，「那我睡哪？上個月房租還是我全繳的，你們情侶倆在溫暖的床上纏綿就要我去睡大街？你打電話告訴她，我不介意聽你倆在我隔壁房鬼吼鬼叫，我可以聽一整晚Prodigy。」  
  
「可是她介意！」Sigurd為難道，「聽著，今天是我和她交往一週年，Lorelei平常不是那種特別計較浪漫蒂克的小女孩，但你懂的，女人嘛！」  
  
Loki不予置評的搖搖頭，他不懂，他是gay。  
  
「算了！反正她這陣子過得糟透了，原本我們計畫排三天假去威尼斯，但她老闆突然丟了個棘手的案子給她，要是她這週開天窗就得滾蛋，連今天她也得忙到11點才能過來，所以我想至少今晚，能給她一個美好的回憶。」  
  
「真是絕世好男友。」Loki敷衍地拍兩下手，「但你現在才說，要我上哪找住的地方？」他身上最後那點錢已經拿去投資剛才那個深櫃男了。  
  
「我給你找賓館？」  
  
「我才不會躺在充滿梅毒病毒和老妓女香水味的床。」  
  
Sigurd兩手一攤，「你是大爺，你提要求。」  
  
Loki狡黠一笑，「我要獨立衛浴，大房大床大螢幕，隔音好燈光美氣氛佳，最好還有整牆落地窗一覽羅馬夜景，順帶一提，三星以上飯店。」  
  
「哥們，如果我能負擔的起這樣的飯店，我現在已經和Lorelei在總統套房的大床上滾了。」  
  
「誰說一定得花錢？Sigurd，我絕不會要求你去做你做不到的事。」  
  
Loki的笑容令Sigurd打了個冷顫，然後他們來到了Sigurd目前工作的飯店。  
  
「大哥！我們能不能不玩這個？我直接給你一個空房間好嗎？被發現的話我可是要喝西北風的！」  
  
「不要。」Loki拒絕地簡單明快，「這樣就不好玩了。」  
  
Sigurd欲哭無淚。  
  
「話說回來，你哪來的警證啊？」  
  
「我沒和你說過我爸我哥都是警察嗎？這是我借我哥以前一個在羅馬當差的朋友的警證照著改的。」Loki回答。  
  
「沒聽說過，事實上我倆也不算熟。」  
  
不熟才好，否則Thor早就找上門來了。Loki腹誹。  
  
他隨機選了一間房，模仿不耐煩的警察那樣粗魯地敲門，應門的是一位極美的女人，烏黑亮麗的秀髮散在腰間，深邃的大眼疑惑地看著他們。  
  
「警察。」Loki快速亮出證件，「我們需要搜查這間房。」  
  
「造成您的不便非常抱歉，女士，飯店已為您準備了更好的房間，請您移步。」Sigurd搭腔。  
  
「搜查？這裡發生了什麼？」  
  
「我們無法透露，請您配合警方辦案，女士。」  
  
那位美女挑眉一笑，「那警察先生，你的證件能否借我一看？」  
  
Loki表面鎮定地將警證遞到她眼前，Sigurd在一旁看得直冒汗。  
  
好險那位美女只瞄了幾眼，回頭領著個小包就跟著Sigurd出去了。  
  
直到關上門Loki才露出笑容，他呈大字型仰頭倒在舒適柔軟的床上，心中無比痛快。  
  
這時他才發現這裡一直播著音樂，聽著耳熟，才想起來今晚在酒吧也聽過這首歌，是他的最愛之一，他開始喜歡那位美女的品味了。  
  
一想到酒吧，腦中又浮現那位深櫃男。  
  
Loki閉上眼，開始在腦中描繪那人金色的捲髮，別在耳後露出優美的脖頸線條。  
  
被黑色襯衫包裹的蜜色身軀，那敞開的鎖骨處肌膚彷彿在引誘人留下點點吻痕。一顆顆鈕扣解開，挺立的乳頭很適合在吸吮後留染上晶亮水光，還有下方蘊含力量的腹部肌肉，他的吻將順著那迷人的溝壑點燃慾火。  
  
重頭戲來了，那人褲頭半開，腫脹的陰莖被束縛在內褲裡蓄勢待發，Loki幾乎可以透過那布料勾勒出慾望的形狀，他將會壞心眼地隔著內褲舔舐，雙眼向上望，對那人露出天真無辜又淫蕩的眼神，直到那人忍無可忍朝自己一撲，或許帶著繭的手指會開發擴展Loki飢渴的小洞，直到把他的後門玩的又濕又滑，粗大的肉棒便猝不及防地深深貫穿他，他無力抵抗如此強大的力量只能迎合擺動，龜頭每一下都磨蹭到他的敏感點，爽到他想哭，那人該死的手又撫上他勃起的陰莖，前後快感洶湧而至，他只能雙腿夾著那人緊緻的腰線，雙手像尋找浮木一般抓住那人漂亮的背肌，並在上頭留下爪痕。  
  
令Loki萬萬沒想到的是，就在他自慰到接近高潮的時刻，眼前浴室的門打開了，一位僅用浴巾圍住下身的男人看著他，他也看著那個男人，精液噴灑到床上。  
  
這就很尷尬了。  
  
相對無言數秒，男人終於開口：「是你？」  
  
Loki一愣，終於認出來，這傢伙不正是他的意淫對象深櫃男嗎？  
  
「……Hi。」  
  
更尷尬了。那人嘴角上揚卻眉頭深鎖，自在又戒備地靠在門框上，「能給我一個你為何會出現在我房間的理由嗎？」  
  
Loki驚恐地環顧四周，並立刻領悟到自己的錯誤，剛才那女人臨走時沒有拿行李！她不是這間房的主人。  
  
Loki開始怨天尤人，怪那女人沒有說清楚，怪這飯店的隔音太好害他沒聽見水聲，怪那男人為什麼放音樂，怪那人來住宿不帶行李，整間房整齊得和樣品屋一樣。  
  
那男人向他走來一步，Loki瞬間從怨天尤人的臆想中驚醒。  
  
「你跟蹤我？」  
  
「不是！」他覺得自己的腦細胞正以光速死去，腎上腺素爆發之餘雙眼卻不自覺停到男人光裸的上身，嗯，自己的眼光果然不錯。  
  
「嗯…你想不想…試試？」Loki立刻直身跪在床上，刻意使語調顯得低沉又色情，撩起上衣銜著衣角，手緩慢摸向自己慾火中燒處，那玩意兒還敏感著呢。  
  
「飯店沒阻止你進來？什麼時候你們這一行也流行上門推銷了？」那人好看的眉頭蹙得更緊。  
  
原來他以為自己是男妓？照Loki平時的少爺脾氣他肯定會將那人罵得狗血淋頭，但如今在這種騎虎難下的局面，Loki反而覺得這樣的設定還挺有情趣的。  
  
「呵呵，景氣不好。」他順勢露出尷尬地笑，「那麼你到底幹不幹？」  
  
「不了，我不……」  
  
Loki不給他拒絕的機會，越靠越近，Loki甚至能感受到那人洗完澡後身上散發的蒸氣。  
  
「試試看男人又不會少塊肉！我技巧不錯，信我。」說著便捧著對方的臉送上一個吻。  
  
之後發生什麼，Loki只能說很美好，絕對比他想像中還要好，但不幸的是如今他怎麼也回想不起當時的細節，因為他該死的暈了。  
  
「然後診療時間就結束了，我問你還要不要加長時間，你沉默不語，竟然已經睡著了，我只好請護士打給你哥讓他把你接走。」  
  
「……」Loki第一次感受到無言以對，聽Verity複述自己的故事，簡直是羞恥的煉獄。  
  
「你不必花心思想要怎麼說服我那天你說的全是醉話，別忘了我有『超能力』。」Verity難得調皮地指了指她的腦袋。  
  
「為什麼今天告訴我？難道妳認為這次我就會告訴妳後續的故事？鑑於前幾次的經驗。」Loki很不喜歡Verity那種勝券在握的表情。  
  
「人就像氣球，Loki，這一個月我看著你從瀕臨崩潰到逐漸習慣甚至麻木，這是個好現象，表示你開始接受那個令你心碎的事實了。可今天你一走進來我就發現不對勁，我怕再不逼你面對，你就會爆炸成為一片片乾癟的橡皮片。」  
  
Loki笑出聲，「我的天，點個火柴也能被妳說得像911。什麼我不敢面對的紅磨坊都是假的，我可以告訴妳後續發展，不過那些真的無聊到我都羞於稱之為『故事』。  
我倆做完後他突然發神經，問我想不想當演員，他現在正在拍的電影缺一個角。我以為他還在高潮暈眩，就隨口答應他了，還開了條件說我缺錢也缺住的地方，沒想到那人馬上寫了張支票給我，隔天還把我拉到片場去，我才知道他是認真的。」  
  
「然後你們就在一起了？」  
  
「談不上，我打賭連他也不清楚我們算是什麼關係，」  
  
「這和紅磨坊有什麼關係？」  
  
「沒什麼關係，我隨口說的。」  
  
Loki想起有段時間極忙，他們休息時間都睡在拖車裡，通常Loki下戲就會過去，坐在沙發上隨手拿一本書來讀，過了不知道多久，就能看到Fandral一臉倦容地進來坐在他身旁，不，通常是直接倒頭躺在他腿上。他會把Loki的書移開，僅僅如此，好似全世界沒有任何事物能阻止他們凝視彼此。  
  
有時Fandral會開始唱歌，唱得是《Your song》。疲憊如他唱得很小聲，但旋律清晰，並不如紅磨坊中Ewan Mcgregor的激昂，反而讓Loki想到Nicole Kidman在劇中對the duke唱的版本，一種隱藏在面具後，被小心翼翼包裝起來的真誠。  
  
 **「《紅磨坊》？」**  
  
 **「是Elton John，少看電視多聽歌吧！年輕人。」Fandral會微笑著搓亂他的黑髮，表情像是伸手撫摸太陽，一如既往。**  
  
這時候Loki會覺得Fandral愛上自己了，真是個恐怖的念頭。  
  
「你們是怎麼分手的？」  
  
「他可能是只需要愛情的Christian，但我不是Satine。你知道該怎麼讓一個這樣的人死心嗎？Verity。」  
  
「你讓他相信你不愛他。」Verity苦笑。  
  
「我不愛他，真的。」  
  
「OK，你讓你自己相信了。」那雙看透一切謊言的眸子不以為然，「這倒是很有你的風格，從謊言開始的關係，就該由謊言結束。」


	5. Second－Fandral　從我的鋼琴滾下來

 原先Fandral並沒有打算回來，殺青後他忙著接洽、忙著應酬、忙著宣傳，他就像陀螺一樣轉個不停，終有一日撞壁而止。  
  
是字面意義上的，他真的撞壁了。天雨路滑加上疲勞駕駛，最後我們會得出什麼？  
  
「輕微腦震盪、雙手輕微骨折、下半身幾乎完好無損。」Sif坐在病床旁，「您真厲害，怎麼不撞嚴重點？說不定還會上報紙，全當為電影免費宣傳了。」  
  
「沒有哪家報社對過氣導演有興趣的。」Fandral半躺在病床上吃著蘋果，「不過如果是撞死可能就…唉喲！」  
  
「想死我成全你，先拿這顆腦袋開刀！」  
  
「別別別！只是玩笑。」Fandral邊陪笑邊護著頭，生怕眼前這位姑奶奶一不高興就攻擊他的脆弱腦袋。  
  
「而且誰說你過氣了？補拍前我們去了羅馬的酒吧，那次不就被跟拍了？」  
  
Fandral一頭霧水，Sif兩眼一翻，「我看你腦子真的摔壞了，那之後你還把綠眼睛的小騙子給帶來劇組了。」  
  
「…誰？」  
  
「……」  
  
「玩笑！還是玩笑！我沒失憶…唉呦！」  
  
五分鐘後Sif若無其事地削蘋果，Fandral縮在床角把自己用棉被裹得像顆大雪球，大寫的委屈。  
  
「要是真的就好了。」Sif沒頭沒腦地冒出一句。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「失憶，省得看你成天行屍走肉的模樣，羅密歐。」Sif完成一件大工程，一顆漂亮的去皮蘋果誕生，她放下了水果刀。 **終於** ，Fandral如釋重負。  
  
「我才沒有。」Fandral勉強笑了，「不過酒吧的事我是真不記得了。」  
  
Sif倒是記得很清，在進組到殺青這段時間他們忙得無暇喘息，即便拍完了Fandral仍是一臉愁容，要不是Sif把他拖出門，估計還要對著螢幕鑽牛角尖好幾天。  
  
「妳就打算這麼出門？」Fandral往已戴上一副墨鏡和口罩的Sif頭上再壓上一頂鴨舌帽。  
  
「太誇張了吧？」  
  
「跟惡名昭彰的花花公子走在一起，再怎麼誇張也不為過。」Fandral挑眉。  
  
結果就是他倆百無聊賴坐在吧台，一個來搭訕這位包得像吸血鬼（怕月光的那種）的威尼斯影后的人都沒有。  
  
「無－聊。」  
  
「我提醒妳了，我們應該去Heimdall的店玩。」  
  
「全是藝人的地方有什麼好玩的？平常還沒看膩嗎？」Sif哀號，今晚不好玩，Fandral也不好玩，他的心思還掛在電影上。  
  
Sif掃一眼他深鎖的眉頭，「拍都拍完了，你就對Philip那麼不滿？我記得你不是個會對投資方推薦的演員先入為主的老頑固。」  
  
「不是針對他個人，起初我的確欣賞他雌雄莫辨的氣質，但有幾幕，尤其是結尾，我更希望這個角色是病態的、有侵略性的、像惡魔一般誘惑的男人。」Fandral搖晃酒杯，「Philip給我的感覺更像是住在密林的性冷淡精靈。」  
  
「你過去的宗旨不是致力開發不夠性感的演員嗎？」  
  
「…能別提黑歷史了嗎？我都因此上法庭了。」Fandral扶額。  
  
這時有人點了點Fandral的肩，燈光閃爍飄忽，Sif也只能大概看出是個高挑纖瘦的黑髮男人，聲音好聽，渾身基佬費洛蒙全開。  
  
大約是沒她什麼事了，Sif興致勃勃地圍觀，然而Fandral拒絕了這場艷遇。  
  
「別告訴我你洗心革面到連自己的菜都不吃了。」  
  
「連我喜歡的類型都瞭若指掌，妳確定不是暗戀我？」Fandral愉悅地接收對方的白眼。  
  
「今晚沒那種心情，更何況－－」他乾掉剩下的酒逕自起身，「有記者。」  
  
諸事不順，一點樂子都沒找到就被迫打包回府，Fandral笑Sif竟然記仇至今，難怪之後Sif和自己同行的次數屈指可數。  
  
「讓我記下那晚的才不是這些爛事！說起來還得感謝你的小騙子拯救了那天。」  
  
回飯店後Sif被迫留在Fandral房裡討論劇本，她不耐煩地坐在床上滑手機，等那個娘娘腔沖完澡，突然被門鈴聲打擾，她一開門便認出了來人，竟是個警察，不得不佩服那張證件實在逼真，可惜碰上了現任警察局長的女兒。  
  
「好笑的是，事後我打給爸爸，問他局裡那個Paul是不是整形了，他回我：據我對他體脂肪的了解，他怎麼也不可能整成那樣。」  
  
Fandral捧腹大笑，「為什麼妳之前不告訴我這麼搞笑的事？」  
  
「我哪有機會啊！你們幾乎24小時黏在一起。你是沒看見那傢伙第一次在劇組看見我的時候，那個眼神，你算是選對人了，夠陰森，我真怕被滅口。」她的語氣絲毫沒有膽怯，反倒像是為掌握一個把柄感到愉悅。  
  
Fandral還在笑。  
  
他仰頭把臉埋進雙掌壓抑笑聲，身體誇張地抖動，眼前的黑暗彷彿將世界隔絕，直到Sif的聲音敲碎他的防備。 **Fandral** 。  
  
他頹喪地垂下雙臂，目光飄向窗外，「…我是真的失戀了？」  
  
「少說廢話。」  
  
「我真丟臉，都三十歲了。」  
  
「都快一個月了，你是長頸鹿嗎？」Sif搖頭，「兩個選項，忘了、或去追。」  
  
「妳以為我這陣子忙得跟狗一樣為了什麼？哪裡是那麼容易的事啊……」Fandral嘆息。  
  
Sif實在看不下去，拍案大響驚Fandral一個激靈，「夠了！我真是受不了你這種拖拖拉拉的男人，訂機票，現在。」她拿手機往Fandral懷裡塞。  
  
「我說過我不知道他飛去哪了。」  
  
「你問過他所有的朋友了？」  
  
「他室友早搬走了，他說他沒有朋友。」  
  
「我之前說過什麼？」 Sif靠在椅背上，勾起自信又狡黠的嘴角，「他可是個小騙子。」  
  
這時一個突兀的敲門聲響起，病房門被打開，一條黝黑的手臂出現，「請問這裡有人叫外賣嗎？」  
  
而Sif對他露出微笑。  
  
  
如今Fandral能躺在他美國的家，Sif和那可憐的Sigurd功不可沒。  
  
然而在他提著行李箱走出航廈時，或許更早之前，他就後悔了。  
  
Sif說，就當度假，順便拜訪老朋友，至於那件事，等你準備好再說，不急。  
  
關鍵是你永遠不可能準備好，他沒想過該說什麼、該做什麼，只是一個念頭，他就坐了14個小時的飛機，簡直耗盡一生的勇氣，他再沒餘力思考其他了。  
  
今天Fandral起床，全新的盥洗用品井然有序地站立，牙膏有股他討厭的味道，刮鬍刀鈍得像是用了十年，連他的鬍渣都能刮壞它。  
  
  
 **「嘿！別對著我揮那玩意兒。」Loki嫌惡的表情逗笑了他。**  
  
 **「幫你刮鬍子啊。」Fandral舉著沾滿泡沫的刮鬍刀，帶著一圈白泡泡鬍子沖著他笑。**  
  
 **「哦，你真好。我剛刮過了，滾遠點。」Loki沒好氣地吐掉嘴裡的牙膏水，抬頭時卻冷不防被一個吻擄獲。**  
  
 **「現在又有了。」Famdral笑指對方嘴邊那一圈和自己同樣的白色泡沫。**  
  
 **「你五歲嗎？」**  
  
 **「我能再一次嗎？」Fandral盡力讓自己顯得惹人憐愛，「我喜歡你牙膏的味道。」**  
  
 **Loki失笑，按著那人後腦勺向自己的唇湊近，完畢在Fandral耳垂處輕咬，「這是你的味道，傻瓜。」**  
  
  
下頷處的刺痛喚醒了Fandral，原來稍不留神，它也能如此銳利。  
  
他習慣晨跑，打理好自己就出門，把滿目狼藉的屋子用一扇門隔絕，彷彿這樣就沒人能看出這裡和他的心一樣是像個災難。  
  
晨跑這項運動有趣的地方在於，你會看見很多人事物，人的大腦儲存量是有限的，遲早有天某些記憶會被淘汰掉，Fandral只是在加速這個過程。  
  
但當Fandral看見一個黑色的身影，就像一抹鬼影閃過，他的心就彷彿不是自己的，被活活吊起，身體不受控制地去追逐，那是一種夾雜恐懼與興奮的情緒。終於在好幾個街角過後，陌生的景象只帶給他滿滿的失望，被車禍殘害的腦袋開始疼起來，Fandral想大概是他運動太激烈的緣故。  
  
早餐時間他必須進那該死的廚房，真可惜，那曾經是他的最愛。  
  
  
 **「你想活活餓死我嗎？」**  
  
  
「那我算是為民除害了。」習慣性回答，連Fandral也嚇一跳，然後在心裡第N次發誓自己不會再犯，背後不會有人用下巴抵著他的肩膀，不會有人毫不顧慮安全地在他作菜時進行騷擾。  
  
上午他有個工作約會，真是太好了，還能順便解決午餐問題。  
  
Fandral還住在這裡時最喜歡午後，太陽像是永遠不會落下，可幾年後當他重回那個步道，卻多了根夾在指間的菸，和極度悲觀的心境。  
  
遲早都會消失的。  
  
  
 **「女主角會死。」**  
  
 **「賭上我的專業，她不會死的，否則結局太黑暗了，人們來看電影不是為了想起悲慘的現實。」**  
  
 **「遺憾是永不退流行的美感。」Loki點燃指間的菸，趁著Fandral現在懶得管束他趕緊吸一口，「正因為不長久，才有被追捧的價值。」**  
  
  
Loki是對的，Fandral現在深以為然。  
  
明天已經跟Thor約好去打球，後天要和Hogun喝酒，Fandral覺得自己真是個幸運兒，還好他有朋友。但今晚他的計劃表上一片空白，現在夜晚總讓他如臨大敵，保命對策是足夠的酒精和陌生的體溫。  
  
酒吧會讓他想起很多事，但這裡聚集了整座城市的寂寞靈魂，除了他們，Fandral想不到此刻還有誰能接納自己。回程的路上警鈴大作，好奇的女伴拉著Fandral去探看，原來是一起竊盜案，發生在離Fandral家不到兩條街外的民宅。  
  
  
 **「其實這裡有大門。」Loki不可置信地看著從後巷小鐵梯爬上來敲窗戶的Fandral，他把窗子完全拉開，Fandral順勢跳進室內。「你來做什麼？」**  
  
 **「偷竊。」**  
  
 **「好，我報警了，警察五分鐘內就會到。」**  
  
 **Fandral大笑，「那我得快點了，你朋友在家嗎？」**  
  
 **「室友。」Loki糾正，「正和他的完美女友吵架呢，不曉得你來不來得及在坐牢前欣賞到男女混合摔角。」**  
  
 **「那我還是下次再打招呼吧！」Fandral一個輕跳跨坐到窗櫺上，轉頭向Loki伸出手，「Mr...你姓什麼？」**  
  
 **「Laufeyson。」**  
  
 **「Laufeyson先生，請問你願意被我偷走嗎？」**  
  
 **Loki笑出聲，「哪有小偷詢問贓物意願的？」他接下來說什麼Fandral沒聽清，因為警車鈴聲蓋住他的回答。**  
  
 **「臥槽你真報警？」Fandral情急之下直接抓住Loki的手。**  
  
 **「我在大學的綽號可是『誠實的Loki』。」見Fandral吃鱉Loki喜出望外，一時竟忘了計較Fandral把他拉出去一起逃跑的事，直到他們跑到足夠遠的地方，他才喘息著抗議：**  
  
 **「我…我還沒回答你呢。」**  
  
 **「哪有小偷詢問贓物意願的？」Fandral朝他眨眼，「這可是你自己說的。」**  
  
  
好心的女伴詢問他怎麼了，Fandral只回答舊傷復發，他沒說謊，他的頭又開始痛了。  
  
Fandral這幾天連續作了同一個夢，發現其實Sif說的不準確，自己並非一開始就邀請Loki演戲。  
  
  
「你在這裡工作？之前怎麼沒見過你？」  
  
第二天枕邊的人早就走了，那時Fandral還沒問Loki的名字。到了晚上卻看見那人坐在飯店大廳的鋼琴前，細長有力的手指在琴鍵上飛舞，Fandral坐在角落的沙發，等到人群散去，燈光不再。  
  
「我說過，景氣不好。」那人乾笑兩聲，迴避了後面的問題，「你會彈嗎？」  
  
「一點皮毛，不敢獻醜。」Fandral推辭不得，硬是被Loki推到座位上，指節分明的手指覆蓋在自己的上面。  
  
「沒關係，我教你。」溫熱的氣息吐在耳邊，宛如魔鬼的低喃。  
  
然而接下來就沒Loki什麼事了，他就呆站在一旁足足聽完一首曲子。  
  
Fandral想起當時Loki的臉就想笑，那是一副『你怎麼那麼熟練啊？』的表情，結果無從下手的Loki竟然直接坐在琴鍵上，不和諧的噪音突如其來地將流暢的旋律炸個乾淨。  
  
「你不是要教我嗎？」怎麼反而添亂。Fandral忍住笑意抬頭。  
  
「不教了，因為你是個撒謊成性的騙子。」Loki得意洋洋，「繼續啊！我喜歡聽。」  
  
似乎是愛上搗亂，Loki沒有停止他的騷擾行為，時不時即興創作、擅自打亂節拍，更甚是把魔爪伸向Fandral躍動的手背上，隨著旋律一路往上彈奏到手臂。  
  
這絕對是他有生以來演奏過最難聽的曲子了，Fandral一邊想著，雙手擱置在白鍵上，緩緩起身，終於以一個吻把那位搗亂的惡徒制服。  
  
大廳裡只剩幾盞壁燈還亮著，昏暗中Loki躺倒在琴蓋上，光腳踩到琴鍵發出的聲音掩蓋了他口中發出的，Fandral還記得那人蜷緊的腳趾、顫抖的膝蓋，和那句帶著笑意的：「天，我會被Sigurd殺掉的。」  
  
連續兩天和同個人分享一張床對Fandral而言是件稀罕事。他醒來時月已西移，剛好照在他的落地窗，Loki背對坐著，沒有衣物遮蔽，能借月光看清他脊骨的脈絡。似乎是感受到床的微動，Loki很快便轉頭看過來，月光如霜覆在他墨黑的髮梢與蒼白的臉頰，而那雙綠眼睛被微瞇的眼簾藏住其中光輝，全剩無盡的深邃，薄唇裂出一彎淺笑，其透露的絕非喜悅，只會讓人聯想到危險的幽谷。  
  
這是一幅詭異的、令人目不轉睛的圖畫，Fandral那時就想，他終於找到那條蛇了。  
  
「……你有學過演戲嗎？」  
  
他回答了什麼？  
  
畫面仿佛定格般，靜止在月下的微笑，他艱難地從幻境脫身，睜開雙目如舉千鈞。  
  
這是Fandral待在LA的第三天，也是第三次從這個夢醒來。連睡覺都不放過他，該死的蛇，滾回你的伊甸園。  
  
卡爾榮格說，重複出現的夢意在提醒做夢者，其情感裡潛藏的問題與恐懼。而毒蛇的微笑是一切的開端，無法迴避的陷阱，注定了他將來的夢魘。  
  
有時Fandral甚至覺得，自己會衝動地回來，只是單純不想再待在羅馬那間房子，Fandral並非想追回真正的Loki，相反的，他想逃離Loki，逃離那個鬼魅。  
  
他的鬼魅住在他們羅馬的家，無處不在、如影隨形，尤其當Fandral躺在沙發上、站在陽台、走在清晨的街道的時候。  
  
然而待在羅馬，Fandral還能把大腦塞到再也裝不下其他東西。如今他手無寸鐵，面對那個飄洋過海的幽魂再度侵擾，自己怕是要命喪於此。最恐怖莫過於那些殘像，一被呼喚就消失無蹤，因此在他無意識地轉身後，回應他的只有空虛。  
  
心理學家說，這叫巴普洛夫效應，人被過去的習慣所制約，一旦作出反應卻得不到預期的補償，人就會焦躁不安，類似戒斷症狀，這種痛苦會持續到新的制約發生才能終止。  
  
就像現在，相似的月夜，他彈著和那天一模一樣的曲子，預期著有那麼一個人，能坐上他的琴鍵，打斷他孤獨的演奏。  
  
一瞬間自己身旁多了個人影，不和諧的噪音像顆來自過去的炸彈，輕而易舉就將身處未來的他炸得粉身碎骨。Fandral震驚地抬起頭，深棕色長髮擋住所有月光，保養得宜的長指甲不適合彈琴，甜膩的呼換更是足以令他回歸殘忍的現實。  
  
人們說，失戀之所以痛苦，是因為你的大腦不斷被回憶強姦。  
  
 **閉嘴吧，無論是誰在說。** 他已經看了夠多的書、聽過夠多人的建議，然而這是一段孤軍奮戰的過程，沒有所謂的良方能解救自己。現在他明白了，真正能讓他恢復正常的，並不是幾次放肆的夜晚、不是任何一台鋼琴、不是隨便什麼人，去他的新制約，誰管榮格和巴普洛夫說什麼，現在輪到Fandral說了：  
  
「從我的鋼琴滾下來。」


	6. Third－Fandral　我只希望他能告訴我他真實的感受

Volstagg經過快餐店、中餐館、最後他進了家超市，十五分鐘後他抱著一個大紙袋出來，開車，下車，再走過兩條街，輕車熟路，對著門鈴就是一陣猛按。

毫無反應。

他試探地推了大門，竟輕而易舉地打開了，Volstagg心中一陣崩潰，進屋後把門鎖好，很快就在狼藉一片的屋子裡找到窩在沙發上、全身裹著棉被只露出一頭金髮的Fandral。

Volstagg沒半句廢話，上前大腳一踢，嚇得Fandral立刻挺身醒來，只見來人是Volstagg便鬆懈一笑，打了個呵欠問：「你怎麼進來的？」

「老子身輕如燕從窗戶飛進來的。」Volstagg白他一眼，逕自往廚房走去，「在義大利住了幾年連門都不會關，我都不知道羅馬治安什麼時候變那麼好了。」

Fandral聞言一臉困惑，「也許是Linda回去的時候忘了關門。」

「誰是Linda…算了你別告訴我。」Volstagg已經受夠聽Fandral講故事了，「我弄完這一頓就走，沒我你準得餓死。」

此話一出立刻出現Fandral的抱怨聲：「你陪我吃飯吧！」

「才不！我三天兩頭地上你這兒，我老婆都懷疑我外頭有人。」

「好主意！你包養我吧，我什麼都會做，做菜也會！」

「你做菜跟餵小鳥似的，我絕對會餓死。」Volstagg轉身想裝盤，沒想到入眼即是一絲不掛的Fandral站在眼前，嚇得他渾身一抖，手中的鍋險些沒掉。

「操！你還沒穿衣服？」

「色誘你啊。」Fandral一臉無辜。

「我看你是想謀殺我。」Volstagg作勢要拿鍋砸人，Fandral嘻嘻哈哈地躲開跑回臥室。

最後Volstagg還是留下來陪Fandral吃晚餐，那人回到餐桌後又開始變得沉默，手托著下巴，雙眼凝視著不知名的遠方，最後Volstagg終於舉手投降：

「行了！我真受不了你，要講你的羅馬小戀曲就趕緊講！我還得回家睡覺。」

Fandral嘿嘿兩聲，立刻從冰箱拎了兩手啤酒：「我昨天說到哪？」

這就是他選擇找Volstagg的原因。換作Hogun，那張冷硬的面龐會變得柔軟，安慰他別再庸人自擾，他明白這一切不容易，但總會過去；換作Thor，他會靜靜聽完，然後丟出幾個問題，然後露出佛洛伊德式微笑，說你看！想明白了吧？所以你在煩惱什麼？

但Fandral現在不需要局外人的善解人意，不需要一針見血的大智若愚，他只要另一個人陪他感同身受、陪他鑽牛角尖，很蠢，但很溫暖，他再也不願孤軍奮戰了。

這段時間他總不住回想，細細檢視他與Loki的每一寸記憶，試著在其中找出破綻，到底哪裡出了錯？

Loki抽菸，癮還不小，Fandral相當詬病這點，他從不讓這些味道進門，Loki可說是打破他原則的第一人，至今回首，他還真是得寸進尺、步步逼退，將自己的底線完全抹滅。

Loki對隱私注重已到了病態的程度，他絕不允許Fandral踏入雷池一步，彷彿這是場一觸即碎的夢境，因此Fandral不曉得他的姓氏、不知道他的家鄉、不了解在他們相遇之前，Loki是以什麼樣的姿態生活在世界上。

Loki對這個世間有莫大的意見，他偏激且固執，擅長用各種歪理把自己包裝成真理。

Loki喜怒無常，可以不分時間場合嘻笑怒罵，全世界都要為他的舞台貢獻燈光，每句如刀刃寒冰般的話都能說得那樣理所當然、理直氣壯。

「等等，昨天你可不是這麼說的，我想想是怎麼說來著……」Volstagg插嘴，「我愛他抽菸時的眼神，我愛他該死的神祕感，我愛他對凡事都有自己的見解，聽他說話總令我大開眼界，我愛他旁若無人的囂張…」

「…少囉嗦。」Fandral尷尬地把臉埋進雙掌中裡，「我是個善變的男人。」

意外的是他們極少發生爭執，每當Fandral試圖進行溝通，Loki臉上的表情就像在說「哦，是嗎？為什麼要和我說這些？我一點都不在乎你怎麼想。」然後輕巧轉移話題。

Fandral好奇他到底在乎過什麼。

 

「他是誰？」Fandral在音樂混雜劣質酒臭的酒吧後街找到那個一言不合就搞失蹤的傢伙。

「不認識。」

「Loki！」

Loki低頭暗笑，不知是真唯恐不亂，還是下意識掩飾被暴怒的Fandral嚇到的尷尬。

「一個朋友。」眼中又是熟悉的漫不經心。

Fandral滿臉不信，「為什麼你會和那個人打架？」

「我可沒碰他，把他打到躺地的可是你。」Loki聳肩，「而且，我的私事不關你的事。」

「的確不關我事。」Fandral笑得苦澀，他蹲下，從方才自己打暈的大漢身旁，撿起從那人口袋掉出的一小包白色粉末，「這東西和你有關嗎？」

Loki一把將小密封袋搶過來，挑釁似地瞟了Fandral一眼，打開做出嗅聞的動作。

「和我有關嗎？當然沒有，我甚至不曉得這是什麼呢。」他笑得天真又惡毒，「你當我是小孩嗎？Fandral。」

「你的確是，拿來。」他欲奪卻又被Loki一縮手躲過去。

「你想知道我有沒有吸這玩意兒嗎？」Loki譏笑，「你該看看自己的表情，真把自己當我哥了，居然還問『這和你有關嗎？』這種蠢問題。當然有關！這是我的東西，你什麼時候才肯認清事實？Fandral，我是個無可救藥的癮君子，你根本不了解我，怎會對我有所期待？」

Fandral面色凝重看著他，「你說謊，為什麼？」

「什麼？」

「你沒碰過這個，至少看著不像。」

「為什麼你這麼肯定？」Loki定定看向他，冷酷地像儀器掃瞄全身，忽有靈光一現，「哦！你試過，對吧？」

Fandral討厭此刻Loki勝券在握的神情。這不是一場遊戲，遍體鱗傷的自己也不是Loki的戰利品。

「看來演藝圈的確和傳聞中一樣混亂，這玩意嘗起來怎麼樣？看你現在連菸都不抽，多無趣的人啊！你花多長時間戒掉的？」他把密封袋拎到Fandral眼前，「要不要回味一下？」

Fandral一語不發，只是一把抓住Loki的手腕往外走，大街這裡少了糜爛昏暗，多了晚風和暖燈。

「放手！你有什麼毛病？」

「這句話應該我來問你，你到底在不滿什麼？」一整天下來Loki的陰陽怪氣已經磨光他的耐心。

「此刻暴躁的人顯而易見不是我吧。」

「好，你還是不想談。」

「我不明白我們需要談什麼。」又來了，無限循環的Loki式裝傻。

Fandral沒搭理他，逕自打了通電話。

「你在做什麼？」

「叫計程車。」

「哈？你開玩笑吧。」，夜晚的巷道只剩街燈佇立，Fandral不再說話，無論Loki在旁碎念著，甚至抽出根菸大膽地吞雲吐霧起來，Fandral皆充耳不聞視而不見，平時多顯眼的人此刻像是融進了夜色中，靜得彷彿不存在，Loki的臉色越發難看，只能瞪著寥寥行人出氣。

凝重的氣氛終於被引擎和輪胎摩擦地面的聲音壓碎，Fandral首先打開車門，和前座的司機說了地點，接著把Loki塞進去，然而那人倔得很，直接拍開他的手，繞過車頭坐到副駕。

「我現在不想和你坐在一起。」Loki回頭對著半身探進車裡的Fandral冷眼道。

「巧了，我也是。」Fandral對司機講了句開車，隨後碰一聲關上車門。

在夜晚的街道上獨自往反方向走的Fandral，並沒有看見車裡的Loki究竟是如何反應。

 

「我有個問題。」Volstagg用叉子刮著瓷盤，「你說這是你們唯一一次吵架？」

「對。」

「不可能。」他搖搖手，「而且我發現一個問題，你的小男友有抱怨過你嗎？」

Fandral竭力思索，搖頭。

「哎！」Volstagg一臉恨鐵不成鋼，「這不正常，連我有時都想掐死你算了。」

「你又沒和我約會過，我在前任們口中可是讚譽有加。」

「我們認識幾年了？Fandral，我見過你很多位約會對象，老實說，有時候你真是個混帳。」

Fandral不可置否，他清楚自己的性格缺陷，然而就像Volstagg說的那樣，Loki從未針對他發表任何具體的不滿，印象中他總是笑的，當然多是帶著嘲諷不屑玩世不恭，無論面對任何情況，那副面具未曾鬆懈一刻，原來Fandral根本沒有看透那些笑臉背後到底意味著什麼。

『你根本不了解我』，看來Loki又說對了。

「在我看來，你們是完全不同的人，不可能沒有磨擦，只是都被你那位給迴避了，他並不想改變你。這可不是件好事，說白了，打從一開始他就沒打算和你長期相處下去，因此哪怕是一丁點能讓你倆彼此磨合、互相了解的努力，他都不願意付出。」

Fandral的臉唰一下白了，他長久以來的困惑，為什麼他無法接受？這段甚至稱不上關係的感情佔據他人生不到百分之一的時間，卻糾纏他思緒至今，原來他一直在向許願池投下硬幣，而無法接受這只是個浪漫的騙局，它只是個不會回應的、普通的池子。

果然所有的相遇都猝不及防，而所有的離開都蓄意已久，可笑他還在尋找前因後果，結局卻早已寫定。

消沉一天，Fandral決定先解決現下的生理問題，頭痛不算個大問題，就這幾天頻繁了些，保險起見他依舊開進了醫院停車場，沒想到回國前預約的門診真派上用場了。

看著醫生對著他的X光片指手畫腳，老實說Fandral一個字也沒聽進去，總之沒什麼大礙，他還死不了。

突然有個電話打斷他們之間的單向交流，醫生善解人意地作了總結，Fandral臨門前又欠身表示下歉意才出去。

Fandral在診間轉角處接起電話，褐金的睫毛隨著語調一顫一顫，在某個節點突然懸在高點，雙眼瞪大視線停在某處，連嘴都忘了合上，他不再說話，專心聽另一端的回覆，終於他掛了通話，靠在白牆上與世隔絕，張開眼後轉向右方走廊處，一個巨大的金色身影正朝他這過來。

「Thor？」他誇張地驚呼，嘴半天合不上，好似他們的相遇比方才的通話更加離奇。

「Hey，Fandral！沒想到會在這遇見你。」

「我也沒想到。」Fandral試著抑制情緒，讓自己顯得鎮靜，卻依舊無法克制自己掃視張望的眼神，「你是來…？」

「探病。」Thor爽朗地答覆，眉間卻帶一抹無奈，「家裡一些破事。」

看來是不欲多談。Fandral很想追問，卻知自己不該如此，「我聽說了Odinson夫人的事，很抱歉沒有第一時間表達我的哀悼。」

「謝謝，有時間帶你去見見她。你呢，來看病？」

「粗心大意。」Fandral指著自己的腦袋，「在義大利出了一次車禍，沒什麼大礙，不過最近頭又開始疼了。」

「醫生怎麼說？」

「說我只剩八十年壽命。」Fandral開個玩笑，其實他並不想把話題圍繞在自己身上，「你應該不是一個人來的吧？」

「那當然。」Thor搔搔頭，狀似在思考該如何開口，「說與你聽也無妨，不過這有些複雜。我有個弟弟，是我爸媽從孤兒院領養的，這件事你不知道很正常，那是在你搬走之後的事，後來我也沒提。大約在半年前，他的生父找到他並連繫我們，說想見兒子一面，剛好我弟弟要回國，我就打電話告訴他這件事，大概是一時無法接受，他居然搞了三個月的失蹤。」

「是嗎，」Fandral覺得此刻自己的笑容僵得可以，「聽上去他現在已經回來了。」

「是啊…就在我母親死後。當我終於聯絡到我弟，並把這令我們都痛心的消息告訴他時，雖然他沒多說什麼，回到家也沒有多餘的情緒，但我能想像他內心有多崩潰，小時候我弟弟是最依賴母親的，連我在這一個月都活得像個幽靈，更何況是他。」說到這Thor眉頭微蹙，「我弟弟習慣隱藏他的情緒，好像令人猜不透他就贏了一樣，但在這種時刻，我只希望他能告訴我他真實的感受。」

我同意這點。

Fandral垂下眼簾，想多說些鼓舞人心的話，卻終究一語未發，只道句：「我非常遺憾…時間會治癒一切的。」原來面對他人的悲劇時，自己也只能淺薄地表達事不關己的無能為力，他有什麼資格說Hogun和Thor呢？

「我很感謝你這麼說。」Thor舒眉展顏，笑得溫暖，彷彿從未經歷哀傷，Fandral知道Thor總是堅強的，他的優點就是能讓人聯想到美好的明天。

「他生父病得很重，聯繫我們時就已經被醫生宣告時日無多，我和父親都認為於情於理好歹也要去見上一面，結果被我弟弟一鬧、加上後來母親的事，整整拖到今天才算是了了這樁心事。哈！我說過很複雜吧。」Thor看著Fandral五味雜陳的表情打趣道。

這時一串腳步聲叩在醫院乾淨的地板上，答、答，一枚刻著命運三女神頭像的金幣就這樣投進水面，而掀起漣漪的正是Fandral的許願池。不知是否受到感應，Thor隨即回首，聲音宏亮熱情，宛如一盞鎂光燈，登時照得全世界只剩下來人。

「Loki！」


	7. Third－Loki　你害怕和我說話嗎？

刺鼻的消毒水味依舊洗不掉死亡的腐敗氣息。Loki冷眼冷面，視線越過病床落在壁紙的藍天白雲。

「誰他媽想出這個主意的？如果是我，才不想成天對著這該死的天空苟延殘喘，死後說不定都要看吐了。」

「哦，我忘了你不一樣，你會下地獄的。」他拽一個椅子過來，兩腿以一種稱不上禮貌的姿勢跨坐、雙手撐在椅背上托著臉，玩味地看著那起霧頻率十分規律的氧氣罩。

「你要死了，就不想和我說幾句話嗎？」床上的人依舊闔眼，安詳得仿佛沈睡，但Loki知道他醒著。

「既然如此，為什麼要找我來？」為什麼要找到我？

「你癌末假釋的新聞傳遍整個義大利，我也是支持你死在監獄的人，想知道為什麼嗎？」

「記者寫的繪聲繪影，十年前西西里的Laufey，曾綁架敵對家族年僅13歲的幼子作為談判籌碼，卻在談判成功後，將其四肢砍斷扔進飢腸轆轆的獵犬群中。」

「虐殺一個和自己兒子同年齡的孩子，感覺如何？殺人犯。」

回應他的仍是沉默。

「你真的一句話都不說嗎？」Loki只覺自討沒趣，準備起身，床上孱弱的老人緩緩撐開眼皮。

「不想問我為什麼拋棄你嗎？」被氧氣罩隔絕的聲音聽上去虛無遙遠，Loki又坐了回去。

「沒興趣知道。」知道這些也不能改變事實，「我只有一個問題，為什麼在義大利的時候不直接來找我？既然能找到這裡，應該早就知道我在羅馬的住處吧。」

等待回應彷彿過了一世紀，Laufey在彷彿斷氣的沉默裡終於吐出一團白霧，模糊了他的嘴唇，看不清他到底有沒有開口。

「在義大利，我是Laufey；在美國，我只是你父親。」

「真感人，哪部電影？」Loki對自己的沒血沒淚引以為傲。

「不是電影……！」Laufey開始咳嗽，胸膛劇烈起伏，終究歸於平靜。

「你應該知道這麼做不會改變什麼吧？你只是一個和我有血緣關係的人，我們不可能以父子的身分重新開始。」

「我只是想見你一面，知道你活著就夠了。」Laufey眼神空茫盯著『天空』。Loki挑眉打量，一臉存疑，「你應該不缺什麼繼承人之類的吧？」

「你以為老大這麼好當？那我這幾年不就白混了。」

「……」

走出死氣沉沉的病房Loki宛若新生，大吸一口依舊充滿藥水味的氧氣，邁步走到和Thor約定碰頭的角落，然而時間像是被靜止了，當Fandral出現在他視野的那一秒鐘，Thor的聲音、路人的腳步、電話鈴聲、推車輪子滾動的聲音，瞬間淡出他的世界。

直覺反應是迴避眼神。Loki在下一秒便厭棄自己畏戰的心態，選擇直迎那人的視線，同樣是驚訝，Fandral的反應卻不似自己那樣驚慌失措，反而像不意外這樣的場景。

果然Fandral派人找過他了。

「你一定是Fandral了，Thor常和我提起你。」Loki上前主動伸出手，笑得一派輕鬆，而對方理所當然地回握，卻不料Loki下一句出口竟是義大利語：

『希望你不是為了我才回來的。』

『絕對有人說你自我意識過剩。』Fandral隨即切換語言，面上帶著淺笑，『但你猜對了，想要什麼獎勵嗎？』

『想要你閉嘴，也別表現得好像我們認識一樣。要是你和Thor、或是任何人提起我們的事，我就立刻消失讓你一輩子都找不到。』

「你們在說義大利語？」Thor愣了半晌才反應過來。

「你不是和我說Fandral剛從羅馬回來嗎？」Loki用前所未有的溫和語氣調侃他的哥哥，Thor直覺地感到微妙的不對勁。

「是嗎？我說過？」Thor尷尬傻笑，「說起來你們都在義大利待過一陣子呢！真巧。」

「是啊，挺巧的。」Fandral搶先發話，「你們待會兒直接回家？」

Loki在後邊圍觀兩人閒聊，Thor和沉默寡言絕對八竿子打不著關係，但也算不上是非常健談的人，基本就是看遇上誰。而現在和他走一道的是Fandral，這傢伙的話嘮功力Loki是很清楚的，什麼都能扯個天南地北天長地久，他們從醫院一路聊到停車場都沒停過，而Loki就只是在後頭走著，時不時插上句敷衍客套。

Loki並非甘願當空氣，一開始他表現得就像認識一位新朋友那樣熱絡，正常人就該像他！然而很明顯的，Fandral的態度完全是虛應其事，他將視線和話題都兜在Thor身上，並沒有主動搭理Loki的打算。

他居然不想搭理自己！Loki意識到這點，又想到剛才是自己先警告Fandral別靠近，這種矛盾讓Loki更為氣惱，只得悶在後頭不出聲。

「你真的不和我們一起吃晚餐嗎？」Thor的好客令Loki眉頭一皺，而Fandral的婉拒也沒有使他心情好轉。

「下回再說吧。」

「真可惜，Loki的廚藝可是很好的。」

「是嗎？那我真的有些期待了。」Fandral眨眨眼，笑得不著痕跡。就在Thor跨進他的主駕，而Loki也準備上車時，Fandral搶先一步替他開了車門，Loki一愣，隨後聽見他在耳邊輕聲道：

『你不會明天就消失了吧？』熟悉的聲音、熟悉的距離，Loki差點沉迷於此。

『我為什麼要？這裡是我家。』Loki立刻鑽進副駕，啪一聲關上門。

Loki要準備跑路了。

他告訴Thor自己有再進修的打算，大學的教授也邀請他回義大利，Loki說得煞有其事，然而他要去哪、要做什麼，這些事除了Loki自己不會有第二人知道。

原先Loki的決心並不怎麼堅定，原因就像他自己說的，這裡是他的地盤，憑什麼他要逃？

但很快的，他接到Fandral的電話。

「我猜猜，你不是來找Thor的。」

「我就喜歡你一直這麼聰明。」

「有什麼事嗎？」Loki把自己摔進沙發裡。

「必須要有什麼事才能和你聊天嗎？」

「我們不是朋友。」

「為什麼不？」

「你真的有和前任當朋友的癖好對吧？」

「知道在你心裡我算是前任，我很高興。」

「哦，你當然不這麼想，畢竟你是花錢的那個。」Loki嘲諷道。

「……我很早就說過了，也不介意再說一次。我很早就知道你不是男妓，也從沒這樣看待你。」Fandral討厭被誤會，Loki對自己踩對地雷感到滿意。

「好好，瞭解了，你說完了嗎？」Loki敷衍道，「我還有事，就這樣吧。」

Fandral趕在他掛電話前說了句：「你害怕和我說話嗎？」

「我？怎麼會？」Loki冷笑，他不排斥和Fandral講電話，他已經決定要走了，他無所畏懼。

「那晚點我們再聊。」

「晚點？」Loki的語調沒什麼起伏，但其實這是個問句，Fandral沒聽出來。

「好。」可以聽出電話另一頭有淺淺的笑意，「待會見，Loki。」

鬼斧神差似的，Loki也回了句待會見。

然而這個『待會』已是隔天。Thor在家，Loki站在沙發旁灌礦泉水，全身散發著運動後的熱氣，電話響起時他驀地制止自己下意識伸出去接聽的手，抓了乾淨衣服就溜到浴室，然後對著外頭大喊：「接電話！」，電話鈴又響了幾聲才終於恢復安靜，Loki心滿意足地洗了個澡，等他帶著一身蒸氣出來時，Thor還對著電話聊得起勁，這不禁讓Loki想起昨晚和Fandral短短一分多鐘的通話。

「Thor，」Loki朝著浴室的方向比劃，「水管壞了，我要打電話。」接著看Thor倉促掛了電話，自己心安理得地霸佔電話旁的位置，而壞掉的水管，當然是不存在的。

次日Loki接到電話劈頭就問：「昨天你和Thor聊了什麼？」

「昨天？我沒打給你啊！」

「是嗎？那我誤會了，再見。」

「等等等！我有打過。」Fandral連忙坦白。

Loki忍俊不禁，真是撲面而來熟悉的幼稚，「你和Thor聊了什麼？」

「隨便聊聊，你很在意？」

「不，隨便問問。」

……

「你今天做了些什麼？」

「沒什麼特別的。」

……

Fandral實在忍受不了這樣的尷尬，突然提議：「我們來玩個遊戲吧？」

「什麼遊戲？」Loki隨口一問，把電話夾在肩頭，手指已經按下電腦的電源鍵。

「我問你十個關於我的問題，你問我十個關於你的問題，看我們誰答對的多。」

「無聊，而且我贏了能有什麼好處？」

「這麼有自信？我敢保證你沒有自己想像中那樣了解我。」Fandral挑釁道，「你贏了就由你來決定什麼時候掛電話。」

「再加一條，你不能再打來找我。」Loki不想再節外生枝。

Fandral苦笑，「你有那麼討厭我嗎？」

一時間Loki竟不知該怎麼回答：「…我實在受不了你說英語。」

「因為我的口音太性感讓你欲罷不能嗎？」

「因為你講英語跟舌頭癱瘓似的。」

對面一陣靜默：「……真的嗎？」

他居然相信了，Loki竊喜，「是啊！沒人提醒過你的腔調很重嗎？」

「聽起來不性感嗎？」

「比起這個應該先注意別人能不能聽懂吧？」

然後Loki就口音矯正的問題和Fandral討論了整整一小時，突然發現自己已經偏離原先目的，開啟的電腦連動也沒動過，趕緊拉回正題：「你剛才不是要問我問題嗎？快點。」

「好吧。」Fandral還有點意猶未盡，「我今年幾歲？」

「46。」Loki立刻搶答。

「你故意的吧！」Fandral崩潰。

「讓你一局。」Loki嘿嘿一笑。

「其實是不想掛電話吧？」Fandral喜道，「輪到你了。」

結果這場你來我往的問答遊戲最後是平局，兩人皆是一題也沒答對。

「不公平！你問的太難了，我怎麼會知道你爺爺是空軍。」Loki後悔自己放掉第一個送分題。

「要不再一局？」Fandral興致盎然。

「才不，我早看出來你是變相對我做身家調查了，懶得陪你玩下去。」此時Loki才看見螢幕上一個訊息已經亮很久了，晚上家族戰缺一，至今還沒找到人。他突然對著電話問：

「你還記得之前教你玩的那個遊戲嗎？」

「記得。」

「你還沒刪吧？去開電腦。」

為什麼要找他來玩？Loki也不知道當時自己怎麼想的。直到聽見開門聲Loki才連忙把擴音關閉，說實話夾著電話打遊戲很不方便，但他是不可能把自己的網路聯繫方式交出去的。

「Loki。」Thor敲門後才進去，「和你借把錘子。」Loki做了個請便的手勢，表情動作不變，但音量明顯降低。

「很久沒見你那麼開心了。」Thor出去前突然一句話莫名嚇得Loki手滑，發錯招一下就死了。

「少胡說。」Loki沒好氣地直接關了電腦，而電話那頭愉悅的語氣讓他心情更惡劣了。

「和我說話很快樂嗎？」他聽見Thor的話了。

「嗯，挺開心的。」

「真難得你那麼誠實。」Fandral嘖嘖稱奇。

「Fandral。」

「嗯？」

「我有女朋友了。」像是終於說出口，Loki的語氣如釋重負，準備迎接預料之中的沉默。

「…和我說這個做什麼？」聽不出來心情如何，但Loki知道Famdral失望了，這才是他Loki擅長的事，令他人心碎。

「我希望你別多想。」

「我沒有，我說過要當朋友的。」對面傳來的笑音聽上去很勉強，Fandral的演技實在不好。

「但我不想。」Lok難得嚴肅，「和你相處很愉快，但我和你不一樣，沒辦法將過去的事當作沒發生過，Fandral，我不想和你作朋友。」

良久，他聽見電話另一邊傳來虛弱蒼白的瞭然：「明白了，記得替我向Thor問聲好。」

「你自個兒去吧。」

「真小氣。」Fandral失笑，「晚安，Loki。」這句話輕得宛如一句嘆息。

「晚安，Fandral。」

這次也是Fandral先說了再見，他總扮演這樣的角色，恰到好處的讓步，但絕不落處卑微，Loki知道他不會再接到Fandral的電話了，那人的自尊不會允許自己這麼做，一切都結束了。

早晨下著微雨，昨天Thor結束他一個多月的喪假，終於回歸崗位忙了個通宵，精疲力盡的他站在自家門口掏了掏鑰匙，忽然聽見屋內有窸窸窣窣的說話聲，聽起來還不只一人！

他確定家裡只有自己那留學回來借住的弟弟，這下該不會是……入室搶劫？Thor先從車庫拿出球棒自保，欲從窗外探查屋內情況，但屋內的百葉被拉下來怎麼也看不清。

他最擔心莫過於Loki，都忘了報警，竟就在門外大喊Loki的名字，當門被開啟的一瞬間Thor舉起球棒，心中默默作好被同僚盤問時的口供——自我防衛。

「Thor！你在做什麼？」

Loki一開門就看見自己的哥哥高舉球棒一臉痛苦。

「呃……早安Loki。」Thor見來人是Loki趕緊丟開球棒。

Loki斜倚門框，一臉戲謔：「早安，親愛的哥哥，我能問你剛才是準備做什麼嗎？」

「……不可以。」

「Ok，那還是快進來吧！你差點就錯過讀書會了。」Loki側身讓Thor進門。

「讀書會？」

Thor沒有忘，至少不是全忘了。前幾周他圍觀一次Loki和他的老同學組織的讀書會現場，並自告奮勇加入下次的活動。但他忘了就是今天。

「你看了書，對吧？」

「當然。」Thor心虛地拍胸脯保證。

「那就先去客廳吧！大夥兒都在等你呢。」然而Loki卻是往反方向的廚房走。

「你不和我一起嗎？」

「你怕生嗎？長大點吧Thor。」Loki不理他，逕自到廚房把茶點端出來，電話被擺在流理台上，肯定是Thor亂放的，看著它靜靜地躺在那裡，像是壞了那樣，難以想像它響起時發出的聲響是如何震動人心，Loki忽然之間失去伸出手的勇氣，只能裝作沒看見。等他出去時正好聽見Thor的聲音，大概是在討論最喜歡的句子，他引用了一段對白，聲音清晰而宏亮：

「……你知道你的問題在哪嗎？你怯懦，你沒有勇氣，你害怕挺起胸膛說：『是的，生活就是這樣。人們相愛，互相屬於對方，因為這是獲得真正快樂的唯一機會』。你自稱你有一個自由的靈魂，是一個野東西，卻害怕別人把你關在籠子裏，其實你已經身在籠子裏了，這是你親手建起來的，不管你在西方還是在東方，它都會一直緊隨着你，不管你往哪去，你總受困於自己。」

Loki停在門邊，險些邁不出腳步，他的心臟宛如被重擊，腦袋一片空白，Thor的朗讀聲如回音一般在耳邊久久不能散去。

「你只看了電影對吧？」他嘴角上揚走進來直接戳破Thor，引起全場包括Thor本人的笑聲。看吧！儘管Loki不擅長，但使別人快樂是很簡單的事，一句話、一個舉動就能辦到，但為什麼讓自己快樂卻這麼困難？此時此刻他和大家一起開Thor的玩笑，但那也僅僅是裂開嘴、發出聲音而已，他的內心毫無波動。

這一週他看書、運動、打遊戲、和人群接觸，模仿著平凡人應該有的快樂生活，但這一切都遠遠不及Fandral一通電話，真是糟透了。Loki安慰自己，一切都會好的，他只是害怕，害怕從此失去快樂的能力，害怕情緒再次地被另一人的一舉一動所牽動，害怕去承認自己真的在乎。

逃避雖可恥，但有用。也許他真該找個女朋友了。


	8. Fourth－Loki　香煙烙印

在Loki離開前，Thor想好好利用休息日兄弟倆在一塊兒的時間。

其實他們並非從小就感情融洽，那時Loki選擇一種離經叛道的方式度過他的青春期，彷彿讓真正愛他的人擔心是他最大的快樂，而Thor也非一位善於開導包容的兄長，因此在他自認盡了全部努力卻徒勞無功時，他將這份沮喪轉嫁到Loki身上，那時Thor在外甚至不願提起他有這個兄弟，冷漠是他們之間最好的形容詞。

這種情況直到Loki出國才有了好轉，而母親離世是個新的轉捩點，深刻體會到生死無常的Thor再次嘗試修復這段曾經惡劣的兄弟關係，而Loki也不再像過往那樣乖張令他感到欣慰。

所以當Loki說：我們來場文藝之旅吧！Thor二話不說就答應了。

然而在他抓起背包戴上墨鏡，卻看到Loki拉上所有窗簾，縮在陰暗角落抱著投影機聽歌劇時，他特別懊悔。

「懊悔…剛剛這個詞是誰說的來著？」

Loki瞥向身旁看得比他還認真的Thor。

「我想我有高雅的靈魂。」

「得了吧看你的字幕。」Loki重新將目光投向發亮的手機螢幕，第一首歌還沒結束他就分神了。

「你不喜歡？」Thor看出來了，「你不喜歡歌劇，為什麼還看？」

「為了驗證一句話。」

「什麼？」

「人們第一次看歌劇的反應是十分戲劇性的。愛上它的人將永遠熱愛，反之，討厭它的人或許能學著欣賞，但這些永遠無法融進他們的靈魂。」Loki仿佛背誦般說出口。

Thor歪頭作思考狀：「我想這句話是對的。」

 

在羅馬有一間房間四面無窗，裡頭有全白的牆壁和一台投影機。

「哦！你在這。」Fandral打開門，光線暴露了坐在沙發上的Loki。他對於那人的擅自闖入沒有特別的反應，連一個像在看沒教養的小孩的目光也沒有，只是平淡一句哦，你在這。像是Loki本就該在這裡一樣。

他們看了茶花女，Fandral的最愛，也就是在那時Fandral和Loki說了那些關於歌劇的狗屁理論，Loki知道他是從李察基爾那裡抄來的。「不過看光碟的效果差多了，聊勝於無吧！」

音樂很美，故事比恐龍化石還老，果然自己喜歡不了這種多愁善感的產物，僅僅只能欣賞。Loki撐著頭努力不讓眼皮合上，因為實在太沉默，以至於他差點忘記身旁還坐著Fandral，Loki終於想起來看看那人，一轉頭卻是令人意外的景象。

「……你哭啦？」

Fandral飛快地一抹臉：「你看錯了。」

Loki頓時來了精神，想湊更近卻突然被遮住視線，眼前一片漆黑，Loki趕緊把他的手拍開，湊近時又被Fandral推開，周而復始的遊戲，終於Fandral放棄抵抗，躺在沙發上放任Loki坐在自己身上壓制他的手腳，一臉勝利者的驕傲。

「看夠了沒？早知道就不拉上你一起。」他沒好氣地說，眼圈微微泛紅。

「說得對，我們就不該嘗試上床之外的共同消遣。」Loki居高臨下譏笑著，「可憐的傢伙，猜我聽見什麼？艾莉兒公主，你的珍珠掉了嗎？」

「你問哪邊？上面的剛掉，下面快了。」

「你這條放蕩的人魚！」

「行了，再繼續這個姿勢我要忍不住了。」Fandra停下玩鬧，他輕推Loki，身上的重量卻巍然不動，反而壓上來，在他的眼簾落下一個吻，蜻蜓點水般，隨即直起身不再看對方。

然而Fandral卻不輕易放過，他注視的目光如此熱烈令人無法忽視，手從Loki衣服下襬伸進去，溫熱的掌心在腹部和腰際徘徊，引起的戰慄隨著指尖緩緩游移向上，黑暗中Loki的視野只有Fandral，他的臉被螢幕映出微光，那對蒙上一層霧的藍眼睛，每次笑起來都是一幅文藝復興時期的油彩。

 

「播完了。」Loki站起來伸展筋骨，「其實你用不著陪我，你那位Jessie…」

「Jane。」

「Jane，她不是今天回國嗎？」Loki還是記不起Thor女友的名字。

「昨天Jane說要再待幾天。」Thor有些落寞。

「我明白了。」Loki瞭然，「所以你才勉強來陪陪孤單可憐的弟弟啊？」

「絕對不是！」

他們吃完飯去了趟書店，這次Thor確定自己不會喜歡這裡，索性在門口的咖啡廳裡坐著。直到Loki終於走出來，卻不見自家兄弟的身影了。

「我差點要報案，失蹤兒童。」Loki看著氣喘吁吁從對街跑來的Thor說。

「別開玩笑了，有個地方你一定感興趣。」他催促著Loki跟他走。

Loki知道這家影院樓下常舉辦畫展，原本就打算下周來看，但他佯作出驚喜狀，只因為Thor那個期待的神情。

「我真是善良啊！」他感嘆道，可再沒有自己這樣好的兄弟了。

待在這間藝廊的時間大概是一天下來Loki最愉快的時刻，因為他一次也沒想起Fandral，一次也沒有。

「所以你是在稱讚它還是怎樣？」在聽完Loki對一幅Thor完全搞不明白想表達什麼的畫長篇大論地評點後，Thor終於問道。

「你沒聽到我說它『令我印象深刻』嗎？」

「有。」

「那就是稱讚了。」

 

「我發現你一個小秘密。」

「我猜你又要顯擺一些連我本人都覺得無聊的瑣事，說吧。」

「這個等等，先回答我一個問題。你形容下我？」

「男女通吃、優柔寡斷、自我膨脹、外貌協會、中央空調、看著跟誰都好但真正在乎的沒幾個、非常怕孤獨、為了面子什麼蠢事都幹、簡單來說就是令我印象深刻的…」

「就是這個！The Prodigy、奧賽羅、羅丹，你在形容你喜愛的事物時都會有一句：『令我印象深刻』。」Fandral選擇性忽略前面稱不上好的描述，沾沾自喜地看著他。

「你必須把話聽完，」Loki覺得自己再不潑點冷水這隻孔雀尾巴要翹上天了，「你真是個令我印象深刻的白痴。」

「Loki，你喜歡我。」Fandral大笑著把兩人的身體距離拉近為零，「真巧，我也喜歡你。」

 

Loki收回之前的話，那傢伙簡直陰魂不散。

逛完Thor提議去看電影，Loki卻興致缺缺，但今天這齣兄友弟恭的戲碼他扮演的是好弟弟的角色，為了不毀人設他還是假笑著陪Thor進影廳。

「這個怎麼樣？」

Lok一瞄，果然是Thor會喜歡的片子，大製作大場面、不用錢的特效與血漿，光海報就散發著銅臭味，他的哥哥一向如此，認為自己喜歡的別人也會喜歡。

「真符合你的品味啊，哥哥。」他不冷不熱地嘲諷，目光移到旁邊的海報，「不如選這片，換換口味？」

他提議，語氣平淡而態度堅決，Loki知道Thor對這種文藝裝逼小清新電影絕對坐不上三十分鐘，他在逼Thor改變心意，反正別看電影，去哪都行。

「……那好吧！」沒想到Thor竟直接走向售票口，看來堅持不OOC的不只Loki一個。

既來之則安之，雖然從買完票到坐進觀眾席上這段時間Loki不停地碎碎念，惹得Thor直接回了句閉嘴結束交談（大部分是Loki在講），可他還是聽話地坐下了，自己真是個完美弟弟。

這個廳的人本就寥寥無幾，在兩人沉默後更是靜得可以，他倆坐在中後排，周圍一個人也沒有，可見這片有多冷門了，果不其然從開頭就是令人完全摸不著頭緒的獨白和瘋狂搖晃的鏡頭，看了十分鐘後Loki就心安理得地掏出他的手機。

「Loki，關上你的手機。」Thor輕聲提點。

「等導演拍出個讓人無暇玩手機的好片再來教訓我吧。」Loki屢勸不聽，Thor也懶得管他，目光繼續放回大螢幕。Thor看得很認真，那傢伙做任何事都帶股莫名的認真，這點是連Loki自己都承認及不上的。

「怎麼回事？」Thor突然問，「放映機壞了？」

「你真沒素質，看電影還聊天。」Loki抬眼，只見畫面右邊偏上處出現一個黑色圓點，暫留數秒便消失，「這叫香煙烙印（cigarette burns），看過Fight Club嗎？」

「看過。」Thor顯然無法連結兩者的關係。

Loki懶洋洋地解釋了以前因技術問題，傳統放映機只能播放十分鐘左右，故電影院都會配備兩架放映機輪流播放膠卷，而香菸烙印就是提醒放映員要換下一台機器的標記。

Thor聽罷領略，贊道：「你是跑去義大利學電影了嗎？」之後又針對劇情走向吐槽了幾句，但Loki卻沉默不語，Thor在旁邊打呵欠，全然不知身旁的Loki坐在椅子裡像個壓力鍋，他再也看不下去了。

Thor瞪大雙目看向突然站起身的Loki，「還沒演到結局呢！」

而Loki卻落下一句：「已經結束了。」

Thor被自家弟弟陰晴不定的性子搞得一頭霧水，只得隨之出場，沒想到剛出門口Loki就說他要去買點東西，要求分道揚鑣，或者說告知，他直接丟下Thor在原地，頭也不回地走遠。

屋漏偏逢連夜雨，晚些時候Thor被Loki攪壞的心情又因一通網路電話瞬間雷鳴閃電、暴雨狂風，連在隔壁房的Loki都能聽見他朝著螢幕咆嘯：

「妳為什麼總那麼自我！」

『兩年前你不告而別，我也沒有因此放棄你，為什麼現在你卻不肯支持我做自己想做的事？』

Thor沒有戴耳機的習慣，他們的對話Loki聽得一清二楚，爭執越演越烈，酒精模糊了Loki的五感，他漸漸聽不清楚細節，只覺得Thor吵死了，心緒焦躁使他啤酒一口著接一口，熱辣正燒灼他的喉嚨，真希望大腦也能跟著燃燒殆盡，分明思考已然成為一攤漿糊濃稠不清，然而過往種種卻是跑馬燈般一幕幕閃過，Loki忽然覺得Fandral就像那香菸烙印，以一種不相干的身分突兀地植入他的日常生活，總是倏忽出現又戛然而止，有時小得像一滴墨漬，僅僅是黑得刺眼，有時卻大得像一個黑洞，足以將人吞沒屍骨無存。

 

「喜歡歌劇的話為什麼要當導演？」

「成為導演之後美人們都會靠近你啊！還有比這更美好的工作環境嗎？」Fandral絲毫不害臊。

當然這只是玩笑話，但這種事實在不勝枚舉，不論是在夜店主動貼上來的男模、工作室想自薦的新人、或來片場探班的女演員，演藝圈是花花世界，而Fandral的身邊總是不缺蝴蝶，他本人的態度很堅定，從不拒絕他人的接近，也從不接受對方的愛情，或許這對早年名聲狼藉的他來說已經是極大的改變，但Loki可不認為這是自己的功勞，Fandral不在乎任何人的眼光，他只是此刻想選擇這樣的生活方式罷了。

有次Fandral在片場安撫一位情緒崩潰的男演員，劇烈顫抖的肩膀在那雙手的溫柔下逐漸平穩，而那雙從Fandral頸間抬起的淚眼蘊含著什麼，在角落的Loki看得清明，並在事後下結論：「他喜歡你。」

「我知道。」

「你不喜歡他。」

「你當我什麼人？」Fandral無奈道。

「自私的人，或許你就是希望用這種態度讓別人越陷越深。」

「恕我不同意你的觀點，為什麼我要為一個我不在乎的人而改變我待人處事的態度？」

「你誰也不在乎。」Loki聳肩，他不想改變Fandral的想法，這人真殘忍，自己望塵莫及。

「我在乎你。」

Fandral依稀說過類似的話，但Loki不信。

「我離開幾天！去米蘭。」有次Fandral匆忙地回來收拾行李，Loki倚於門框冷眼旁觀。

「好好看家啊！」臨走前他飛快回身在Loki額前烙上一吻，Loki直接給了個白眼。

「我不是你的寵物。」

「那就別管這個破地方了，照顧自己，等我回來。」

連片場都不用去Loki閒得發慌，索性到工作室干擾後製工作，事後他有些後悔自己涉足Fandral的生活圈太多，這裡的流言傳播速率快得驚人，Fandral才離開一天，他去米蘭和身為院線方的前女友見面的事已經人盡皆知。

當然，身為床伴（現在可不能說是男妓了，Fandral和他上床沒給錢）的Loki一點也不在乎。

 

Loki搖晃地站起身走到Thor的門前，這時房裡已許久沒發出聲響，彷彿剛才激烈的爭吵不曾發生，Loki敲門，他心知現在最不該做的就是挑戰Thor的耐心，但現下卻無法控制身體的動作，他竟直接轉開把手。

「我想一個人安靜。」Thor坐在床上頹喪地低著頭，看也沒看他劈頭就是這句。

「我覺得你應該放她去實現夢想。」

「這是Jane和我之間的事！」Thor的慍怒含有深深的疲倦，「她應該和我商量，而非只是告知。」

「你同意又如何？不同意又如何？說白了你根本無權干涉。」Loki嘲弄，「你不覺得自己太自私了嗎？就和她說的一樣，你只是無法接受事情不按照你的心意發展罷了！Thor，你害怕被束縛，卻又喜歡控制他人，這就是作大哥的壞毛病嗎？」

難得的，Loki心中升起難以忽視的罪惡感，這個在他回國時接納他，花一堆時間陪自己度過低潮的哥哥有什麼錯？他不應該受到這樣的待遇，一旦認知到這點，Loki就覺得自己顯得特別任性和惡毒，今天心血來潮扮演的好弟弟面具盡數瓦解，剩的只有醜陋原形。他只是憤怒，被酒精無限放大的憤怒，一股無法控制的火勢將蔓延千里，燒得肆無忌憚不分敵我。

「你喝醉了，這是我到現在還沒揍你的理由。」Thor終於抬頭，「現在立刻滾出去！」


	9. Fourth－Fandral  但願我知道該怎麼把你戒掉

Fandral最近的生活健康得很不正常，每天早晨起來鍛鍊，回家沖澡吃早餐，花一整天的時間在看書、料理、健身、甚至做一些他從沒想過自己會嘗試的事，例如到養老院找老奶奶聊天或者被老當益壯的爺爺拿拐杖追打。  
  
但即便是生活再怎麼充實，他的朋友依舊十分擔心。像是這個星期Fandral就被問了三次你還好嗎？最後一次他終於說了實話。  
  
第一個人是Volstagg，那時Fandral正在吸地，他聽見開門聲，抬頭便看見Volstagg提著一袋菜進門。  
  
「你終於學會鎖門了真是令人欣…」Volstagg張開的嘴差點忘記合上，他有看錯嗎？成堆的衣服和酒罐消失了，全新的隔音地毯，室內燈光明亮，家具都像被擦過一次那樣乾淨整齊，再搭配上站在客廳中央笑得燦爛、全身散發勞動颯爽氣息的Fandral，Volstagg覺得自己快被閃瞎了。  
  
「你終於來了！東西先放下，來幫我嘗嘗味道。」Fandral轉進廚房，食物香氣早已瀰漫在空中，Volstagg矇逼的表情一直維持到在餐桌前坐下，找回三分冷靜終於說出口：  
  
「……你還好嗎？」  
  
「我？不能再好了！」他說謊。  
  
第二個人是Thor，原先Fandral並不想答應Thor一同游泳的邀約，轉念又覺得自己太過矯情，對待朋友的態度不應該受私情影響，於是抱持一種微妙的愧疚心理，Fandral答應了。他倆在較空曠的水道游了兩回，暫靠在岸邊的Thor突然問：  
  
「你最近還好嗎？」  
  
Thor這句話來得不奇怪，他們有段時間沒聯絡了，一周內通訊軟體只有兩條訊息那種，上回他倆見面還是在某個罕見的清晨微雨中，那時Fandral正在晨跑，忽然瞥見對街的Thor，那人也看見自己，一米九的身高加上伸直揮動的手臂真是不能再顯眼了，然而Fandral目不斜視、加快腳步向前跑走，並事後解釋他當時並沒有聽見Thor的叫喚，那細針微毛似的小雨實在太吵了。  
  
Fandral回了句挺好的，然後把話題轉移到自己的養老院志工記，逗得Thor前仰後合，本來這事應該揭過了，然而在更衣室Fandral還是沒忍住問了句：「我看起來不好嗎？」  
  
「我不這麼認為啊！」  
  
「什麼意思？」Thor的回答令他更摸不著頭緒。  
  
「你看起來很好，或許說有點太好了，我一方面很高興你恢復神速，一方面又不禁擔憂你是否逞強過頭了。」Thor搔搔頭，他傻笑時眉尾會略略下垂，「這不過是我的感覺罷了！」  
  
Thor的直覺很準，Fandral暗道。即使其他條件大相逕庭，但這兩兄弟在敏銳度上出奇地相似，這也就是為何他最近鮮少和Thor一塊玩的原因，Thor總不可避免地令他想起Loki。  
  
第三個人是Sif，她前陣子忙著上節目跑宣傳，自Fandral回美國後她主動聯繫還是第一次。然而當螢幕上終於出現那久違的臉龐時，Sif卻眉首一皺道：「你還好嗎？」  
  
Fandral欲倒：「你們都是占卜師嗎？」  
  
Sif哼笑兩聲：「全招了吧！最新進展？」  
  
Fandral這次沒有刻意隱瞞，Sif見證了那三個月的時光，是他少數能與之聊聊Loki的人，自然不在他與Loki的保密條約內，故Fandral放下所有心理束縛，把事情經過全盤托出。  
  
「簡單概括，西緒弗斯失戀。」  
  
「我很遺憾，我以為你們能和好。」Sif一臉苦相。  
  
「不過我已經釋懷了，畢竟我努力過了。當你開始新生活，才會發現過去只是過去，Loki也只是個偶爾會想起的名字。我打算下星期回去，義大利還有無數寶貝想必還望穿秋水地等著我呢！」  
  
「這才是你！」Sif稱讚道，「不過你真信那個他說的？那個小基佬有女友？」  
  
「不信。」Fandral抽出一根菸叼在嘴邊點燃，過了這麼多天他終於坦然展現自己真實的情緒。  
  
「我選擇不聯絡，只是氣他還是選擇以謊言結束這段關係。如果真心厭惡、毫無感覺，他大可實話實說，徹底斬斷我的念想，他明知這會比任何小把戲都管用。但他還是說謊，用一個拙劣到我都能輕易識破的謊言，為什麼他要這麼做？為什麼要讓我察覺到他心虛？這傢伙，明明喜歡我卻躲著我，明明離開我，卻又用一個謎綁著我。該死，除非他施捨憐憫，否則我永遠不會知道我究竟做錯了什麼？再沒有比他更惡劣的……Sif，幹嘛這樣看我？」  
  
「 **Loki也只是個偶爾會想起的名字？** 哈。」Sif挑眉，深棕色的眼瞳微瞇，意味深長地勾起嘴角。  
  
「……我只是被他的態度搞得有點在意。」  
  
「你為什麼要？直接承認你真的很喜歡他，你過去的經驗在他面前毫無用武之地，你嘗試過，但還是放不下。我不會嘲笑你的。」  
  
Fandral發現他每一個朋友都會通靈，連給他假裝瀟灑的餘地都沒有，真糟糕。  
  
「……最好不會，妳現在已經在心裡嘲笑我一百遍了。」  
  
作為朋友Sif還是禮節性安慰他幾句，像這根本不是你的問題，你現在也做不了什麼諸如此類，在Fandral哀怨地表示Sif，妳真不會安慰人之後，Sif沒好氣地要他趕緊滾回羅馬，累死就沒力氣失意了，分明忘記她才是那個看不下去Fandral用工作麻痺自己的人。  
  
然而現實就如同Sif所說，Fandral什麼也做不了，他已圖窮匕現、無計可施，陷入僵持時最濃的情緒並非哀怒，而是無可奈何，現在只不過不再是他的局了。  
  
*  
  
「你看起來不太好。」和自己坐在一起的亞裔男人說。  
  
Fandral震驚非常，這次甚至不需要問句試探了？  
  
「我怎麼了？」莫非自己臉上被用麥克筆寫滿心碎？  
  
「你幾天沒睡了？」Hogun直接切入重點。  
  
Fandral暗自鬆口氣，這幾天他閒不下來又攬了些工作，截至今天中午他人甚至都不在LA，剛回到家稍作整理就跑來赴Hogun的約。  
  
「太忙了沒睡好。」Fandral省略了關鍵失眠因素，「不然你給我開個安眠藥？」  
  
「要拿藥先掛我的門診，先提醒你，我是婦產科的。」  
  
「……」直到看見Hogun微微抽動的嘴角和眼尾泛起的皺紋，Fandral才確信他的朋友在回應他的玩笑，真是奇妙的幽默感，Fandral連忙搭腔笑了一陣。  
  
Hogun有注意到身旁的人刻意迴避酒精飲料，因此桌上只有氣泡水和菸灰缸。  
  
「酒都戒了怎麼菸還在抽？」他問。  
  
Fandral瞄一眼指尖夾的香菸，白煙圈圈模糊眼前，他竟毫不自覺地抽完半根。起初只是想知道那人怎麼會對這玩意兒上癮，久而久之自己卻越來越像Loki了。  
  
Hogun勸他，這玩意兒有害健康，趁早戒掉了吧。Fandral凝視裊裊升起的煙霧，喃喃自語：「我也這麼想，但願我知道該怎麼把你戒掉。」  
  
糟糕，他讓氣氛凝重了，Fandral別開話題，問起Hogun的近況。Hogun無論在談論自己或者別人的事都是一副平淡模樣，他不愛開玩笑，鮮少抱怨份內工作，也沒興趣討論他人的閒事，故聊起天來格外乏味冷硬。  
  
比起開話題，他更擅長擔任聆聽者。但是Fandral就這麼注視他的雙眼，好像把每個字母都刻進耳廓裡那樣專注地聽他說話，Hogun算是知道為什麼他那麼受女人歡迎了。  
  
「你這傢伙，待會要約會居然還在這裡和我在這裡閒扯！」Fandral扶額無語，趕緊把菸熄了以免味道沾染到Hogun的襯衫上。  
  
「只是和Thor介紹的朋友吃飯。」  
  
「Thor什麼時候當起媒人了？」Fandral打趣道：「想給Diana找個後媽？」  
  
Hogun白他一眼：「她是個堅強的女孩，能照顧好自己。」  
  
「這當然，你該以她為榮。反倒是你，都幾點了還在這兒！難怪你女兒擔心你孤老終生。」  
  
「還有二十分鐘……」Hogun還沒說完就被人從卡座上拉起，Fandral一邊嘮叨一邊拍整他的襯衫：  
  
「帥哥，早點去，或回家換身衣服吧！」  
  
送走Hogun，Fandral原本打算回去休息，可他剛出酒吧沒兩步，後背就被人重重拍了一下，他立即回首竟是故人。  
  
「Amora！妳怎麼在這裡？」驚訝大於驚喜，在他身後站著一名金髮碧眼的女子，綠色髮帶和瞳色相得益彰，她雙手抱胸，銳利線條勾出的媚眼似笑非笑看著他。  
  
「我住這兒啊！前幾天才聽Sif說你來美國了，為什麼不早連絡我？真傷人。」  
  
Fandral認識Amora很多年了，加上工作常有來往，兩人可說是再熟稔不過，但Fandral盡可能不讓Amora介入他的私生活。他自詡對女孩還挺有一套，可Amora完全是個例外，她對Fandral是顆不定時炸彈、標準的損友，如果讓Amora知道自己回來的真實目的，她肯定要攪和進來。  
  
「我怎麼知道妳這全世界到處飛的大小姐此刻人也在LA啊？我又不是妳INS的粉絲。」  
  
「你沒關注我？算了，不差你一個。」她翻臉比翻書還快，上一秒還橫眉怒目，下一秒就嘻嘻哈哈地挽著Fandral漫步：「對了，聽說你和你長達三個月的小男友分手啦！」  
  
「我失戀妳這麼開心？」Fandral沒好氣地說，心中暗罵Sif這個大嘴巴。  
  
「任何人失戀我都很開心，因為又有人能陪我玩了，更何況是你，瀟灑的Fandral居然會因為分手而難過，所以你這趟回來是療傷之旅嗎？太搞笑了！我真想見見是誰讓你變成這樣。」  
  
「妳見過他，不過妳忘了。」  
  
「真的？是我到義大利玩的那段時間嗎？很有可能，畢竟那幾天我都是浸泡在酒精裡的。」  
  
Amora索性不想了，抬起頭不懷好意地勾唇而笑，摟著Fandral的左臂越靠越緊：「不說這個了，既然你今晚有空，不如上我那兒吧。」  
  
Fandral用一種看小孩的表情瞄了她一眼，內心毫無波動，只道：「終於放棄妳的警察先生了？」  
  
「你怎麼知道？不可能是Sif告訴你的！」Amora驚得直接甩開Fandral，方才的魅惑之態蕩然無存，遂轉為惱羞成怒的瞪視。  
  
「不是Sif，但妳以為這個圈子藏得住秘密？妳那些所謂的『閨蜜團』都在傳妳最近忙著倒追一個帥哥警察，結果人家有女友了而且對妳完全不屑一顧。」  
  
「你也在笑話我嗎？」生氣的Amora聲音不再如美酒溫醇婉轉，冷得像冰。  
  
「怎麼可能？」扳回一城的Fandral喜上眉梢，但他不打算得寸進尺惹怒Amora，便主動示好放軟聲線道，「我只是很想知道，到底是哪個沒長眼的，居然捨得拒絕我眼前這位絕世美人。」  
  
「閉嘴吧！別說別人，還有你！狠心的Fandral，死基佬，你也捨得拒絕我？」Amora拿他沒轍，對這人發脾氣就像拳頭打在棉花上一樣沒勁，但沒勁還是得打，她發不了火就開始對Fandral又捏又掐上下其手。  
  
「別別別！死基佬要告你性騷擾了。」Fandral企圖停止在自己身上發生的暴行。  
  
「這倒是個好主意！你現在報警，說不定我就能見到他了」Amora突然興奮。  
  
「為了那位警察同志的人身安全著想，我決定犧牲小我，妳摸吧！」  
  
打鬧之際Amora瞥見一個熟悉的身影，她抓了抓Fandral的袖子：  
  
「我看見熟人了！」  
  
「這有什麼好驚訝的？去打聲招呼？」  
  
「她和一個男人在家庭餐廳裡聊天！」Amora聲音裡藏不住地興奮，「我從不知道她對其他人類感興趣。」  
  
「妳朋友是Sheldon嗎？」Fandral吐槽。  
  
「我們去偷聽！」  
  
Fandral連一句『什麼』都來不及叫出口就被拉進餐廳，正當他想阻止Amora這種偷偷摸摸的行為時，他清楚地看見了Amora的朋友對面坐著的男人，他一身黑衣搭上黑髮簡直就要融進落地窗的夜色，微笑的弧度像彎刀般銳利。  
  
「嗶－－！」店裡人很多，好像還在舉辦什麼聯誼活動，時間一到就有人站起身來換座位，剛才的聲音就是計時器鈴響。  
  
Fandral婉拒了服務生的帶位，拉著Amora混進人群中快速找了位子坐下，恰好就是那名黑衣男子身後的雅座。落座後Amora還吵著要和他換位置，Fandral只要她降低音量，謊稱自己是特意幫她擋住身形，然而接下來Amora還說了什麼太遠了她聽不見之類的話，但Fandral的心思已經完全不在那裡了。  
  
怨家路窄狹路相逢，在找到Loki之前Fandral覺得LA很大，找一個人如此困難；找到Loki後Fandral覺得LA太小了，想迴避、逃離、遺忘的人，現在就在自己背後。


	10. Fifth－Loki  你真的這麼想嗎？

「你好，我是Loki Odinson。」  
  
「你怎麼會在這裡？」Verity Willis用吸管攪拌著她五顏六色的飲料，面無表情盯著對面帶著深不可測笑臉的Loki，她不想在工作場合以外的地方和自己的患者見面。  
  
「你可以說，是命運女神將我牽引至此的。」Loki還朝她一眨眼，「現在聯誼方式真多元，還有這種團體一對一，不滿意就換桌的玩法。」  
  
「所以你確定還要坐這兒占用別人時間？或許我的真命天子就因此被你趕跑了。」  
  
實際上Verity只是剛好坐在這裡等人而已，她也不知道這裡在舉辦團體聯誼，早在Loki之前就有三個男人誤坐到她對面了。  
  
「我以為妳不是相信童話的那種女孩，真浪漫，我要和妳約會。」  
  
他抬手向經過的服務生點了茶和果汁，順帶要了隻空杯子。Verity看出來Loki醉了。  
  
「我拒絕。我媽說搞藝術的男人，十個裡面九個gay，剩下一個雙性戀。」   
  
「這是偏見！」Loki裝模作樣地抗議，待飲料上來後他對Verity眨眨眼，「想喝點什麼？」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
Verity還未反應過來，只見Loki自桌下抽出一瓶酒倒進空杯，Verity想起Loki一開始是提著超商塑膠袋進來的，原來裡面放的是酒。她想制止他，Loki卻大手一揮瀟灑地表示他自己能行：  
  
「我可是有調酒師執照的。」  
  
你才沒有。Verity皺眉道：「你應該知道這裡不能帶外食吧？尤其是酒精。」  
  
「當然！不然就不好玩了。」Loki趁服務生沒注意又迅速將酒放回地上，接著開始他的調酒作業。  
  
「我約了人，他十分鐘後就到。」Verity無奈地撐著頭。  
  
「那我們的約會時間就勉強縮短到十分鐘吧！現在讓我們來聊會兒天，像是妳喜歡什麼類型的？」  
  
「不說謊的人。」  
  
「那我走了。」Loki從座位起身走開，方離開兩步便回頭：「妳真不留我啊？」  
  
Verity的冰山臉孔罕見地融出一彎笑容，Loki又若無其事地縮回原位，Verity已然放棄抵抗，她問道：「輪到你了，你喜歡什麼類型？」  
  
「不妨問我討厭什麼類型吧！」Loki一向任性妄為，只想做自己所為、說自己所想。  
  
「OK。」  
  
「這是我一個朋友的經歷，聽完那個故事後我便發誓，自己絕不招惹那種人。」  
  
「說說看。」Verity看著Loki一股作氣灌下他自己調好的長島冰茶，已經知道接下來會怎麼發展的她撐著頭，好整以暇地聽醉醺醺的Loki說故事，真是令人懷念的場面，一如他們初次相見。  
  
*  
  
Loki Odinson先生有云，人是很擅長偽裝的生物，所以要看透一個人，關鍵在於枝微末節。  
  
「你說待會我要怎麼介紹你？」  
  
Loki初次和劇組接觸是在他們的殺青酒會上，對一個在補拍現場才需出現的替身臨演來說這真是尷尬的場合，他為什麼要出現在這裡？帶他來的Fandral真是瘋子，而跟去的自己也是傻子。  
  
「你花錢找來的男妓怎麼樣？」  
  
Fandral覷著眼看他，接著勾唇微笑，伸出手來將Loki攬入懷中，「不如說你是我男朋友吧！」  
  
「然後明天記者上門你就能順便宣傳新片對吧？真聰明。」  
  
Fandral懶得理他，直接一個拳頭輕敲在人頭上。到了現場他們立刻成為目光的焦點，準確地說，Fandral成為焦點。他熱情地和幾個迎上來的女士吻頰輕擁，Loki在後頭樂得清閒，東張西望之餘把他們冗長的社交詞令去菁存蕪，只剩一句話有意義：「你帶來的小可愛是誰呀？」  
  
「他是Loki，我的弟弟。」Loki清楚聽見Fandral這麼說。這讓他對Fandral留下一個印象：別把他的話當真。  
  
「少騙人，你們一點也不像。」  
  
「誰說的，帥哥都是相似的。」圍在他身邊的女人們笑得花枝亂顫。  
  
花言巧語的人通常心口不一，他們的行為與意志分離，讓人開心是首要任務。這點奠定了他倆之後關係的基調，開心，因為Fandral也只給得起這種東西。  
  
拍攝期間是兩人相處最融洽的一段時光，他們很少私下對話，這同時也令Loki感到害怕，因為Fandral的表現完全脫軌於Loki的劇本，他認真了。每當他們累到靠在一起睡著，當他們趁著沒人看見在化妝室接吻，或是他們一有時間回家就在床上虛耗一整天光陰的時候，Loki都能感受到Fandral湛藍雙眼裡傳達的認真，這讓Loki手足無措，簡直如履薄冰。  
  
Fandral想要什麼他很清楚，但他們不屬於、也不適合那種沉重的關係，如果可以他想趕緊找個藉口，最好是他Loki可以反咬一口的理由，讓他們對彼此徹底失望。  
  
在接觸Fandral的朋友以前，Loki從沒覺得社交是那麼麻煩的事，在他看來朋友就是朋友，所以Loki沒什麼朋友。而Fandral對朋友的定義卻截然不同，從結識十年的至交、素有來往的熟人、萍水相逢的路人，到萍水相逢路人的朋友，在Fandral的嘴裡都能被稱作「我的朋友」，而Fandral總是讓朋友予取予求。  
  
劇組的感情很好，每有人生日就要大肆慶祝一番。有一次恰逢節慶假期，大家提議提早收工，到Fandral家玩個盡興，Fandral先是搖頭，再瞟一眼Loki，然後再三推拒，可能是平時玩笑說多了，大家都沒把Fandral的話當真，只是各種軟磨硬泡，Fandral又尷尬地朝他的方向望過去，Loki登時明白他的心思，便笑著加入勸說行列，起鬨著要去Fandral家。  
  
那天玩得很晚，但Loki是最早離開的那一批，臨走前Fandral把他拉到角落，好看的眉緊蹙不滿道：「你不必跟著走。」  
  
「我又不住這裡，為什麼要留？」Loki不著痕跡地推開Fandral拉住自己衣袖上的手，方掙脫又被抓住。  
  
「我原本不想讓他們來家裡，也不想讓你迴避。」  
  
「那你現在把他們趕出去好了，做不到吧？你只是不想當壞人而已。」Loki扯出一個假笑，「好了我懂你的意思，過兩天再來接我吧！隱祕點，這種時候傳出同志醜聞就糟了。」  
  
「你什麼都不懂！」Fandral險要發作。  
  
「噢，放鬆點！不過是被我說中事實，有必要生氣嗎？」Loki嘻皮笑臉地退開，「祝你假期愉快，Boss，我們片場見。」  
  
那次Fandral整個連假沒找他，Loki原以為他們就此結束了，心頭不由得一鬆，雖然回去賴在Sigurd家又引起Lorelei的不滿，可Loki對此沒多少罪惡感，他只想再過幾天溜回去，把自己留在Fandral家的東西拿回來，這段令Loki膽戰心驚的關係就能一了百了，然而某天有個賊乘著月色從窗子溜進來，說要把他偷走，這就是後話了。  
  
人就是學不會教訓。  
  
拍攝結束後Fandral去了趟米蘭，回來時還是晚上，動靜大得直接驚醒睡在最裡面房間的Loki。他直搗黃龍走進Fandral房裡的浴室，直接朝躺在浴缸中衣冠整齊渾身酒氣的Fandral當頭淋下一盆涼水，Fandral剎時一抖，甩甩頭髮看見來人才笑了起來：「嗨，Babe，我回來…」  
  
「你在幹嘛？」  
  
「我…洗澡啊。」  
  
「穿衣服洗澡？」Loki眉梢上揚，後知後覺的Fandral尷尬地傻笑。  
  
「我不會對你的個人習慣指指點點，但相信你不介意在這之前向我解釋，那位躺在你床上的裸女是誰？」  
  
「……你說Amora？我的天！」  
  
Fandral掙扎地起身，Loki還扶他一把，令人毛骨悚然的友善，他倆一回到臥室就能看見滿地狼藉和床上隆起的棉被包，Fandral無語，一邊撿拾女人的內衣物和啤酒罐，一邊和靠在牆邊的Loki解釋他事前有提醒Amora要去客房睡，Loki表示不介意，反正整理工作肯定由Fandral包辦，他只負責袖手旁觀外加冷嘲熱諷。  
  
突然間Loki瞥見一隻手從棉被底下伸出來，似乎是想抓取何物，墨綠色指甲在空氣中揮動，剎時轉到Loki的方向突然握住他的手腕，在Loki反應不及的瞬間往床上一拉，他半個身子都被扯進棉被裡。  
  
「Amora！如果妳醒了就自己收拾，別抓走別人的男朋友！」接著就聽見Fandral這麼喊道。  
  
這是Loki和Fandral的前前前…任女友的初次見面，「她是我工作上的朋友」Fandral強調。如果你們想問怎麼會有人把醉鬼前任帶回家，Loki表示前面已經說過，Fandral總是任由他的朋友予取予求，這和他本身的意志無關，他就是如強迫症一般該死的想滿足所有人。  
  
*  
  
「所以你討厭會愛上你的人？」  
  
「妳怎麼會得出這種結論？」Loki覺得自己已經把Fandral描述成一位優柔寡斷、為了自我滿足不顧他人感受的爛人了。  
  
「你知道剛才的三個故事的共同點是什麼嗎？」  
  
「他是個爛人？」  
  
「多從我的角度思考。我的病人是你，你才是我的重點理解對象。」  
  
「哦，所以現在又變成診療時間了嗎？Willis醫生，我以為我們是來約會的。」  
  
「我不和患者約會，Loki。」  
  
「我的錯，我不該和約會對象聊情史的，看看妳職業病都犯了。」  
  
Verity宛爾，「Loki，你沒有安全感。」  
  
和Fandral這種人在一起會有個鬼的安全感！窗外陰鬱的夜空忽然雷聲陣陣，人們都驚訝地看向外頭，只有Loki又默默地灌了一杯。  
  
Verity接著說：「剛才的三個故事都只是加劇你不安的外因，記得你說自己想離開的契機是什麼嗎？你發現對方不只是和你玩玩而已。」  
  
「我知道妳要說什麼了：我害怕親密關係，妳不是第一位這麼說我的，Willis醫生。」  
  
Verity一聲嘆息，「你剛才和我說的那些，和他說過嗎？」  
  
「有必要嗎？」  
  
「我認識的Loki可沒有善解人意懂得遷就和包容。人會主動放棄通常有兩個因素，害怕失敗，或害怕成功導致始料未及的損失，你覺得自己是哪種？」  
  
「…兩者皆是吧。」  
  
「那引起你害怕的根本原因是什麼？」  
  
Loki沒有回答，他開始感到暈眩，Verity也不逼他，只叫他再喝兩杯，Loki失笑道：「第一次見到有醫生勸病人喝酒的。」  
  
「你的身體健康不在我的管轄範圍內。」她暗忖像你這樣彆扭的病人我也是第一次見到。  
  
Loki把一杯剛調好的酒精飲料推到她面前：「喝光它。」  
  
Verity二話不說就拿起來，看見杯子空了Loki滿意地微笑，眼神盈滿醉意。  
  
「沒有人…」Loki仿佛上癮般又給空杯呈滿，毫不顧忌被服務生看見，「沒有人是特別的。」  
  
他發現Verity還等待自己接著說，有些不情願地低下頭，音量壓到僅兩人能聽見的程度：「對那個人來說，沒人是特別的，他會來找我，只因為我是第一個毫無預警把他甩掉的人罷了。」  
  
「他來找過你了？」這周果然發生了一些自己不知道的事。  
  
「就像我和妳說的，」Loki突然放大音量，「那傢伙只是不甘心而已，不甘心是自己先被拋棄，所以他來找我，根本不在乎會造成我的困擾，只是為了他自己可悲的自尊心而已。」  
  
他見Verity前面的酒杯沒動，便自己拿去喝掉了，「誰都可以得到他的好感，那個人的喜歡根本一文不值，而我不想要這麼廉價的感情。」  
  
閃電忽至照亮夜空，雷聲大得像在耳邊爆炸，酒精讓Loki的五感時而遲鈍時而靈敏，在吵鬧喧譁的餐廳裡他只聽見身後桌子的碰撞聲、急促的腳步聲，漸行漸遠，在他昏沈的腦內形成一個離去的背影。  
  
頓時他宛如泄氣的皮球，Loki鬆懈地靠在座椅的軟墊上，原本低頭攪弄自己飲料的Verity Willis抬頭道：  
  
「你知道我有特異功能吧？」  
  
「我又沒說謊。」  
  
「你沒對我說謊，卻對自己的心說謊了。」  
  
Loki呵呵傻笑，「我喜歡文藝的妳，Verity。」  
  
「為什麼要說自己不想說的話？你如此不相信事情會往好的方面發展，所以乾脆把它破壞掉？我明白這是讓你感到最安全的作法，但你永遠不會知道，假如自己踏出一步會有怎樣的結果，這樣難道不會感到遺憾嗎？」  
  
「遺憾是永不退流行的美感。」他也和Fandral這麼說過。  
  
「你真的這麼想嗎？」  
  
Verity凝視Loki的雙眼，又問了一次，「你真的這麼想嗎？Loki。」  
  
「你的男伴遲到了，千萬要甩了他。」Loki站起身，迴避對方的眼神，「希望妳不介意先幫我買單，Thor會還給妳。」說完便提著他裝滿酒瓶的袋子一溜煙地走了。  
  
Verity搖搖頭，接著引頸對著前一桌叫喚：「別躲了Amora，我早就看見妳了。」  
  
Amora應聲從鄰座走來坐到Verity對面，雙唇緊閉忍住偷笑，一雙碧眼咕嚕轉動，充滿興奮的神采。  
  
「偷聽好玩嗎？」Verity挑眉問道。  
  
「先別說這個了，我發現一件大八卦。」Amora迫不及待想全都告訴Veruty，這時一名亞裔男子朝她們這桌走來，Amora知道自己應該暫時退場了，她起身和Verity說：「我去外頭抽根菸。」接著對來人微微一笑就逕自走開。  
  
「Willis小姐？」來人詢問。  
  
「叫我Verity吧，剛剛那是我朋友，碰巧遇上就聊了一下。」  
  
「不用介意。」來人坐下，在Verity露出詢問的眼神前就主動報上自己的名字：「Hogun。」


	11. Fifth－Friends

傾盆大雨罕見地降臨LA，整個城市都措手不及，積灰的雨傘又擺出來販售。Amora站在店門口抽著菸，空氣聞起來全是潮濕，她正要打電話給Fandral，沒想到那人就撐著傘朝這裡走來。  
  
「你怎麼回來了？」Amora驚訝道。  
  
「來吵架，妳朋友還在裡面？」  
  
Fandral渾身濕透，一臉陰鬱，看來是先淋了個透才買的傘。他說罷就想往店裡衝，Amora連忙阻止：「Loki在你氣跑後沒多久也離開了！」  
  
「什麼時候的事？」Fandral先問，稍後才反應過來：「妳想起來了？」  
  
「算是吧。」Amora蹭蹭鼻尖，她在聽「前女友」那段故事就有種濃濃的既視感，Fandral怪異的舉止，以及Loki臨走前往她這兒淡淡一瞅，Amora登時就明白自己莫名被捲入了奇怪的事件中：「他才走沒多久，你現在去追還來得－－」結果在Amora說完前半句時Fandral就轉頭跑走了。  
  
Amora氣急敗壞：「連再見都不說！重色輕友，活該被甩！」她猛吸一口，然後把菸熄了回店裡關心閨蜜的感情狀況。  
  
Verity和Hogun的聊天氛圍只能用十分無聊來形容，那位紅髮女孩依舊擺出她那不在乎任何人的冰山臉孔，而Hogun也沒有緩解目前局面的打算，也是一副木訥姿態，某種程度上兩人都非常做自己，沒有半分矯揉造作，可這讓坐在鄰座偷聽的Amora情不自禁替他們尷尬起來。  
  
一句話就結束一個話題？居然用一句「我對此不怎麼感興趣」「我也是」就句點了彼此？這麼快就進入閉嘴吃飯環節了嗎？  
  
這時Amora的手機螢幕亮了，她細看不得了，終於忍不住起身走到Verity旁邊：「抱歉，能把這位可人兒借給我幾分鐘嗎？」她問道。反正你倆已經零交流一分鐘了，她這應該不算是電燈泡吧？  
  
Hogun點頭表示請自便，隨後拿起手機就自成一界，Amora湊了進來把Verity擠到裡面的位置，Verity汗顏，現在這種情景真詭異。  
  
「妳怎麼還在啊？」Verity小聲問。  
  
「來關心妳啊！這不重要，姑娘，我得告訴妳一個天大的八卦。」  
  
「比妳剛才想告訴我的還要大？」  
  
「還大！而且有關。」Amora嘴角不禁上揚，「我認識剛才坐在妳對面的人。」  
  
「妳認識Loki？」  
  
「何止！妳認得Fandral吧？剛剛和我一起來的那傢伙。」  
  
「妳前任？」Verity挑眉。說實話一對一米九和一米八的閃亮亮金髮美顏男女組誰不會注意到？在那兩人進來的瞬間幾乎全店的目光都同時飄向店門口，估計只有兩位當事人才以為自己很隱密。  
  
Amora不耐地癟嘴，她真是受夠被這個身分綁定了，但現下不是發作的時候，她哼笑道：「他倆才是前任，Fandral就是為了他回來的。」  
  
Verity驚訝得摀住嘴，Amora得意地笑。  
  
「還不止，妳猜我剛才知道了什麼？上次救我的那個警察就是妳那患者的哥哥！」她把手機螢幕遞給Verity看，是個聊天介面，對方傳給Amora一串關於一位名叫Loki Odinson的男人的外型特徵，最下附一張照片，開頭說是協尋於今天晚上離家出走的弟弟，而傳送者的名字當然是－－  
  
「妳認識Thor？」令Verity更加驚訝的是，Hogun竟和自己同時問出這句話！  
  
相較於Verity的震驚，Hogun的語氣像是在證實猜測般平淡。他剛來的時候在門口和Loki擦肩而過，在Amora她們的對話中又聽見幾個關鍵字，稍微組織Hogun大概就能猜出一二。  
  
在三人互換情報，終於把前因後果梳理乾淨之後，Amora十分驚訝另外兩人竟然對後續會怎麼發展一點好奇心都沒有。  
  
Verity的想法很簡單，她的患者和她朋友前任交往過，感嘆一下世界真小就行了。  
  
Hogun的想法也很簡單，他朋友的弟弟和他朋友剛分手，雖然對這樣的巧合感到驚訝，但更進一步就是他們自己的私事了，身為外人不好過問。  
  
Amora聽罷不敢置信，竟然只有她一人想要搞事！  
  
「我現在就打給Fandral！」Amora偏要勉強。  
  
「妳別打！」Verity阻止。  
  
Hogun也不同意，他相信他哥們，Fandral能把他的感情處理好的，一如既往。  
  
*  
  
  
「Loki！等等！」  
  
Fandral的目光穿越雨幕及車水馬龍，他呼喚著對街那個熟悉身影，然而他的聲音被喇叭聲和雨聲蓋住，直到Loki終於朝那個角落看去，Fandral已不在原地。  
  
Loki心若死灰，他漫無目的地成為被雨水沖刷的街道上一個孤獨的背影，但在下個瞬間，他確切地聽見身後那個陌生又熟悉的聲音。  
  
「Loki！」Fandral的手握住他的，掙脫不開。  
  
「放手吧。」Loki回頭了卻垂下眼簾不看來人，是他最後的掙扎。  
  
「這是你的真心話？」  
  
Loki不答，他已然分不清自己想要什麼：「對。」  
  
「那你為什麼要流淚？」  
  
「那是雨。」Loki轉頭避過，「還有什麼想說的現在一次說完吧！剛才在餐廳我說的你都聽見了，難道不想反駁的嗎？」  
  
「想，但那已經不重要了。如果這將是我們最後的對話，我不希望它以互相指責結束。」  
  
Fandral的雙睫盈滿雨珠，笑得悽慘：「以前我以為攝影機是我的夢想，但如今每當我問自己為什麼站在攝影機後，唯一找到的理由是，它使我的生命遇見你。」  
  
Loki依舊背對著他，Fandral緊握的手鬆動了，他會放手，不再糾纏，即使如此痛苦：「接下來的話我只會說一次，之前也從未說過，這樣確切的－－」  
  
下一秒那人忽然轉身，朝他逼近並湊上前給予Fandral一個無與倫比的深吻，徹底把道別詞扼殺在令人窒息的唇舌交纏中，大雨打在他們身上，卻無法澆熄兩個彼此靠近的心，一旁淋雨的單簧管先鳴一段獨奏，三個小提琴手隨後跟上，大提琴在一旁溫柔又不失突兀地加入，夜雨的街道充滿著愛的交響樂……等等怎麼會有交響樂？  
  
*  
  
Hogun趕緊驅散自己奇妙的臆想，繼續回到勸阻Amora打電話搞破壞的行列，「身為外人，我認為我們不好介入他們之間的事。」  
  
Amora一副孺子不可教也的表情，搖頭道：「你們不覺得這一切都巧合的恐怖嗎？我是為了Fandral的安全著想啊！」  
  
*  
  
Fandral從昏迷中醒來，什麼情況？他在哪裡？他做的最後一件事是什麼？  
  
袖子和褲管黏在皮膚上。對了，外頭下起大雨，他在找Loki，之後發生了什麼？  
  
光線刺眼又陌生，Fandral低頭掙扎著想張開雙目，首先看到的是自己光裸的雙腳和被雨水染濕的深色地毯，看來他坐在椅子上，雙手無法動彈，他被綁住了？  
  
綁架這個詞突然浮現在腦海，隨後被駁回，綁架他有什麼好處？後頸到頭部的區塊有些疼痛，看來自己是因此而昏迷的，Fandral努力抬起頭想查看四周環境，然而下一秒他卻被眼前的景象所震驚到無法思考。  
  
他所在的房間只有一個出入口，角落一個矮櫃，擺設很少，但無論是誰，第一眼會注意到的肯定是左手邊那面貼滿照片的牆。Fandral毛骨悚然，那些相片中有的清晰如封面攝影、有的模糊像偷拍鏡頭，每一張裡頭的人他再熟悉不過，就是Fandral自己。  
  
「你醒了？」  
  
Fandral猛然轉頭，Loki不知何時靠在門旁並把門關上，他似笑非笑地看著Fandral：「你比你看起來重多了。」  
  
「Loki？」Fandral瞪大眼睛不敢相信，「為什麼？」為什麼要幫他綁起來？  
  
「真是個聰明問題。」Loki嘲諷道，「當你查到我身分時難道不驚訝？和你同床共枕三個月的人居然是你小學同學的弟弟。不，你會和Thor重逢並開始聯絡，應該是在你二十五歲被押解那次吧？所以準確來說你們應該是警官和犯人的關係？」  
  
他滿意地看著Fandral的臉色變得古怪：「是的，Fandral，我知道你的一切，我知道你在我這個年紀就成名了，你做的傻事比你說過還多，到了不能用年輕氣盛當藉口的程度，但重點還是你得罪了人，足足被雪藏了六年，除了三流八卦雜誌之外，我幾乎找不到你的消息，後來才知道你去了意大利，真是個適合留學的地方不是嗎？世界上有那麼多城鎮，城鎮裡有那麼多家飯店，我卻偏偏走進了你的房間，真是巧合！」  
  
Fandral面白如紙，說不出半句話，眼神中充滿疑懼，Loki見狀蹙眉：「別這樣看我，起初我只想成為你復出作品的一部分，那一點也不貪心，和我現在要做的事相比，甚至還有點小粉絲的可愛。」  
  
「如果你能把我鬆綁的話，我仍然會覺得你可愛。」Fandral還在故作鎮定。  
  
「你對任何一隻小貓小狗都這麼說，我受不了。」Loki微笑著搖頭，手撫摸著Fandral冰涼的臉頰：「你會靠這部作品成功的，或許再過幾個月你又能重回當年的意氣風發，我比任何人都相信這一點。真是令人心碎，因為比起招蜂引蝶的你，我發現自己更喜歡你一無所有的樣子，但你不會為了我放棄你的夢想，對吧？」  
  
致命的毒蛇終於纏繞獵物的頸子，在瑟瑟發抖的獵物耳邊吐出蛇信：「我給過你很多次逃跑機會，但你還是追來了，是你自己跑進我的陷阱的，Fandral，我們將永遠在一起，這真是最好的結局。」  
  
*  
  
Hogun：「……」  
  
「在妳心中Loki是這樣的人設嗎？一個變態偏執狂？」聽完Amora的妄想，Verity傻眼之餘不忘吐槽：「要是真發生那種事妳打給Fandral也沒用。」  
  
「果然還是應該報警？」  
  
「妳說得對，快去吧，抓緊黃金救援時間。」  
  
Hogun看著兩個女孩一搭一唱，確信她們在開玩笑，他瞄一眼閒置已久的手機，看見Thor還在他們幾個哥們的群組裡求救，便道：「Thor在問他需不需要報警。」  
  
「他自己不就是警察嗎？」  
  
「讓他先別急，沒準Fandral已經找到人了。」  
  
「也別告訴Thor他弟和Fandral的事。」Verity提醒。  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「…我不認為Thor一時間能接受這麼大的信息量，之後再告訴他吧。」Verity道。  
  
其實依她之見，即使Fandral真的找到Loki並面對面談了，情況可能也不會好轉。對一個普通人來說，要做到深刻理解、並接納甚至治愈一個缺愛患者的不安，是非常困難的事，通常的結局都是兩敗俱傷。  
  
*  
  
Loki在站牌旁的遮陽棚下躲雨，突如其來的雨清空了街道上的行人，所有人都回家了，或許只有自己和身後那位兀自坐下的傢伙，才有閒情逸致坐在這兒賞雨。  
  
「你好，跟蹤狂。」Loki展現禮貌打了招呼。  
  
「偷聽不是我的主意。」Fandral的聲音從背後傳來。  
  
「你就是不能容許別人說你一點不好，對吧？」  
  
「剛才在餐廳你不就把我貶得一文不值嗎？」Fandral冷道，不想對此與Loki多作糾纏：「該回去了，Thor很擔心你。」  
  
「關你什麼事？」  
  
「我在乎你。」  
  
「我不信。」  
  
「這才是關鍵，是吧？」Fandral苦笑：「每當我想靠近你，當我向你展現你對我來說有多特別，當我說我愛你，你沒有一次相信我。為什麼寧可把我推開，也不願賭一把，就一次，相信我們能拯救彼此？」  
  
「因為我不想，或許你聽了會生氣，親愛的，你一點都不值得信任。連我哥都忍受不了我，更何況是你？」Loki努力想讓自己聽上去雲淡風輕：「Fandral，你擁有很多東西，而我的存在就是把你有的全部吞噬。你知道和你一起我在想什麼嗎？我不是你擁有過最特別的那個，不會永遠是，時間可以把我母親帶走，同樣可以改變你，今天我信你是認真的，以後呢？我們能好多久？」  
  
他開始控制不住嘴巴，萬惡的酒精：「我討厭被這種念頭折磨的自己，都是你造成的！我從沒要求你救我，你對我越好越令我難受，這根本場悲劇，最後的結局不是我瘋掉就是你被我逼瘋。」  
  
雖然看不見，但他確信Fandral此刻表情一定很難看，他終於對Loki失望了。  
  
「我輸了，Loki，我始終無法讓你脫離這自怨自艾的深淵，就這樣吧！如果你還想把所有人拒於門外，繼續催眠自己沒人愛你的話，我不會阻止，因為能救你的只有你自己。」  
  
Loki聽見那人從椅子上離開，就像他完全脫離Loki的人生那樣決絕：「保重了，Loki。」  
  
*  
  
「我的甜心，妳的表情怎麼這麼奇怪？」Amora問道。  
  
「……沒事。」Verity總不能說她被自己的腦補小小虐了一把。  
  
「總之我還是打給Fandral吧！都多晚了，誰知道他找人找到哪裡去，訊息也不回。」Amora開始撥號而另外兩人都無法像一開始自己所說得那樣不在意，眼光皆注視那支手機。  
  
「你潛逃回意大利了嗎現在才接電話？」接通後Amora劈頭就是一頓損。  
  
對面發出輕笑：『嗨，Amora。』  
  
聽這口氣挺愉悅的，Amoara挑眉問：「人找到了？你們在哪？」  
  
『嗯，墓園區。』  
  
「墓園？在墓園區做什麼？」此話一出在座三人皆是同樣的問號表情。  
  
『來拜訪Frigga Odinson女士，Loki的母親。』  
  
Amora對這樣的展開一頭霧水：「你們和好了？……我操！Fandral你個禽獸該不會在人家媽媽面前把她兒子－－」  
  
『沒有！妳在想什麼呢！』Fandral連忙否認。  
  
「你剛才都沒看手機吧？Thor正在廣發Loki通緝令呢！你把別人弟弟拐跑怎麼也得先通知一聲吧？」  
  
『等等…妳認識Thor？』  
  
怎麼大家的重點都是這個？Amora懶得和他解釋，只說這是個很長的故事，回頭再說。Fandral說正好雨也停了，幫我請Thor過來接人吧，別說是我找到的。  
  
Amora疑惑道：「你們都談完了？」  
  
Fandral低眼看向那靠在母親墓碑旁睡著的Loki，嘴角不禁揚起弧度：「算是吧…不過依照慣例，這個小渾蛋宿醉醒來就什麼也不記得了，到時候我再想辦法。」  
  
和Amora結束通話後Fandral才發現Loki已經醒了，他睜著一雙醉眼，抬頭望向自己的眼神充滿迷濛。  
  
「抱歉我吵醒你了，不過你已經不是和媽媽一起睡的年紀了，換張床吧小鬼。」Fandral的語氣輕柔地像搖籃曲。  
  
「你怎麼會在這兒？」Loki有點懷疑自己是不是還在做夢。  
  
Fandral一副我就知道你忘了的無奈表情：「我來找你吵架。」  
  
「我贏了嗎？」  
  
「是的，你贏了。」Fandral在忍笑。  
  
「那很好。」Loki又睏了，意識開始模糊，「你可以滾回你的……永無島了。」  
  
Fandral終於笑了出來，喃喃道誰才是那個拒絕長大的男孩啊，他耐心地回應：「但是你死死抓著不願意讓我走啊！」  
  
聞言Loki沉重的眼皮立刻張開，發現自己屈膝坐在地上，右手卻牽著站在自己面前撐著傘的Fandral的褲管，他馬上放開，用力過度使他的手背狠狠甩在地上，該死的有點疼。  
  
「我剛才和你說了什麼？」Loki的腦袋像被攪拌器破壞過一樣記憶混亂，但他知道如果Fandral能擺出一臉欠揍的笑容站在這裡，自己肯定做了什麼丟臉的事。  
  
「你說你太迷戀我而不知所措，還把我拉到你母親墓前表明心跡。」  
  
「哈、哈，很好笑，希望我母親旁邊有空位，我想進去死一會兒。」Loki乾笑兩聲，壓根不信。  
  
「好吧，其實你剛才對我說－－」Fandral的聲音越來越小，像是被風吹散一樣模糊。  
  
該死，又斷片了，這是在Loki宛如電腦插頭被拔掉一般睡過去之前的最後記憶，不知為何，他覺得這是他近期睡得最安穩的一次。


	12. Sixth　能給我一個你為何會出現在我房間的理由嗎？

Loki是被挾著水珠的涼風給喚醒的，直至完全清醒，他才看見Thor站在他面前，彎腰把他搖醒。  
  
「嘿，弟弟，別再有下一次了。」  
  
Loki只是哼笑不語，宿醉的頭痛讓他難以像平常那樣伶俐地反擊，他眨眨眼環視周圍，終於目光停在身旁的墓碑，那刻在上頭的姓名總令他心頭一軟：「我來找母親了？」  
  
「沒錯，如果下次你是清醒著來見她，我相信母親會更高興。」Thor也學會調侃了：「不過聽Hogun說看見你往墓園走，我也很驚訝。」  
  
Hogun？Loki總覺得哪裡不對勁：「剛才下過雨？」空氣中有潮濕的草腥味。  
  
「剛才停的。」  
  
Loki發現除了自己周邊，一個圓圈外的草地都是濕的，像一把傘該有的範圍。  
  
他想起來了，Fandral來過。  
  
接下來幾天Loki試圖回想那晚在墓園究竟發生了什麼，他的記憶支離破碎，腦中閃過的畫面只有一把看不清顏色的傘，那傢伙被雨水打濕的褲管，母親的墓碑。該死的圖像記憶，他想記得他們說了什麼話。  
  
為了防止突如其來的意外，Loki提前辦理出國。某天他在收拾行李時腦中冷不防地響起一個聲音，它這麼說著：「我一向認為所有人都是獨立的個體，因此我不會，也不想執著於某個誰，因為我們並不屬於彼此。」  
  
這種話也只有Fandral那種愛說教的性格才說得出來，Loki懸在半空的心又沉了一些，看來那晚他們的確是在告別。  
  
Loki去看Verity，最後一次。  
  
「不知道的人還以為你要來診療室過夜。」Verity對著Loki座位旁的行李箱吐槽。  
  
「如果妳家願意收留一名單身男子的話，我就可以跳過這個步驟了。」每周一撩心理醫生的遊戲真是Loki這次回來難得的美好回憶，他絕對會想念這個。  
  
「你指的是Thor？」  
  
「……如果妳願意的話。」  
  
Verity無情地拒絕了。  
  
Loki不明白為什麼大家都知道Thor和女友分手的事，真是恐怖的消息鏈。他告訴Verity他坐明天早上的飛機，行李都打包好了，今天先去住旅館，這是Thor的主意，他的原話是：弟弟，這次輪到我失戀了，你必須在離開前陪我一天！好像失戀是很了不起的事一樣。  
  
「最近心情如何？」  
  
「妳認真？最後一次還要問診？」  
  
「你哥付錢了，而我的職業不是陪人聊天。」  
  
Loki投降了，就在他正準備開口，一個不和諧的短鈴聲搶先劃破了室內的寧靜，是從Loki的口袋裡傳來的，他以為是Thor給他傳的簡訊，結果打開手機一看竟是一封郵件，這個寄件者帳號他一看便知是誰。完蛋，連信箱也要換新的了。  
  
「有人傳簡訊給你？」  
  
「只是電子郵件，沒有內容，只附帶了一段影片。」Loki沒打算看，至少不是現在，但Verity說了句開來看看吧，反正我也沒什麼話想和你聊。Loki表演出一副受傷的表情，心中卻在掙扎。  
  
他本可以拒絕，但Loki還是打開了那個影片檔。  
  
影片開頭是Loki對著鏡子刷牙的畫面，畫外音歡快地問道：「嗨，Sugar，你一大早就在吃棒棒糖嗎？」只見Loki雙目無神地瞥了他一眼，把牙膏水吐掉，面無表情地對鏡頭比了個中指。  
  
Loki想起這是某次休息日Fandral一時興起的遊戲，美其名記錄生活，在他看來不過是Fandral沒事找事，居然還斷斷續續維持了幾個星期。  
  
畫面立刻跳到廚房場景，鏡頭比起上一段搖晃不少，畫面中只有背影入鏡的金髮男人正在切菜，大概三秒過後，一隻手從鏡頭左下角伸進來點了點男人的右肩，然後飛快地移到左邊伸出食指待命，老掉牙的戳臉遊戲。然而金髮男人並不如預期地轉向被點到的右邊，反而無比自然地轉到左邊，像是早看穿那隻手的把戲，男人竟伸出舌頭舔對方的食指，以一種色情的方式。那隻手有瞬間退縮的動搖，卻選擇從善如流地停在原位。男人的舌頭先在指尖處蜻蜓點水，然後沿著指緣輕佻舔拭修剪整齊的弧形，接著大膽地含住第一個指節，雖然拍不到，但被包覆的部位肯定在溫熱的口腔裡被靈活的舌舔濕玩弄。  
  
這時畫外音突兀地說：「Fandral，我剛上廁所沒洗手。」  
  
接著就看到放開那隻左手的金髮男人先是一串髒話外加咳嗽不止，並衝到洗手台瘋狂漱口，而畫外音則發出接連不斷的狂笑，漱口的男人還不忘轉身罵道：「看你幹的好事！」  
  
等畫外音的笑聲稍止他才坦白：「我開玩笑的…哈哈哈！」  
  
畫面瞬間又跳到黑髮男人半躺在沙發上，安靜看書的側臉特寫，接著才慢慢拍到全身。  
  
「你被我拍居然一點抗拒都沒有。」畫外音對拍攝對象的溫順感到意外。  
  
「我一個無名小卒怕什麼，影片流出去丟臉的是你。」瞬間鏡頭劇烈晃動，伴隨著幾聲抗議，掌鏡者轉眼易主，畫面中只剩一臉無奈卻嘴角微勾的Fandral。  
  
「何不和觀眾稍微自我介紹？」Loki大導演下達指令。  
  
那人揚眉忍笑、偽作正經的神情順從道：「我是Fandral Flynn，知名帥哥導演、製片，被攝影耽誤的小戈登拉姆齊。」Loki在鏡外小聲吐槽：我簡直聽不下去，Fandral終於忍俊不禁。  
  
「好的，Flynn先生，請告訴觀眾接下來你要表演的是？」Loki繼續問道。  
  
「我要表演如何性感地奪回我的相機。」語畢立刻朝掌鏡人撲過來，鏡頭對著天花板一陣搖晃，背景音充斥兩人的打鬧以及肢體碰撞聲，半晌突然安靜下來，畫面依舊是天花板，要很仔細才能聽見微小的水聲和衣物摩擦，這時畫面大幅度轉動，相機被擺在茶几上，鏡頭正對著兩人身體交疊、相互輕咬深吮，Loki企圖伸手過來調整相機的角度，卻被另一隻手壓住轉為十指緊扣。  
  
「你不是要搶相機嗎？」Loki喘著氣問。  
  
「我想先完成性感那部份。」  
  
又雙雙跌入欲望的沼澤，上衣被拉扯著脫掉，畫面早被旖旎與呻吟充滿。Verity黑著臉要Loki關掉那個嗯嗯啊啊的影片，雖然聽不懂影片中那兩人用義大利文說了什麼，但接下來要發生什麼她還是能看出來的，Loki還有些惋惜，碎唸著這段還挺精彩的呢，Verity滿頭黑線假裝什麼也聽不見。  
  
「你知道他為什麼寄這段影片給你嗎？」Verity問。  
  
「大概是想開了死心了所以把垃圾丟給我吧。」就像之前他在羅馬機場那樣，任性地、自私地將所有情感包袱全扔到對方身上，兩手一空，就能假裝自己從未擁有過。  
  
Loki一直相信因果循環，現在自己終於得到報應了。  
  
話別他的醫生，Loki坐著Thor的車兩人一起前往旅館，在車上Thor抱怨明明不是值班日居然還要他早上去一趟警局，Loki涼涼地說是啊害他得拖著行李出門，之後Thor還說了什麼Loki都是有一搭沒一搭地應著，他望向窗外，思緒早飄散到不知名的遠方。  
  
到了目的地Thor把行李交給侍者，抓著Loki就是四處玩了個遍，直到月上中天才大醉而歸，近日深刻理解到飲酒壞處的Loki與之相比簡直是修道士，但這也苦了他，得把路都走不穩的Thor扛到旅館，他的兄長還特別傲氣地說他能自己走不用人扶，Loki兩眼一翻，嘴上嘲了幾句，倒也沒真想放手，然而Thor真的把自己推開，支著牆不動了，還好已經到了Loki自己房門前，Loki正在思考要好人做到底把Thor拖回他自己的房間，還是乾脆放這傢伙在走道自生自滅算了。  
  
這時倚牆低頭的Thor忽然喊了他一聲，並看著他的臉正色道：「你今天一定要陪你哥喝到吐。」  
  
Loki內心崩潰，喝醉的自己也沒那麼Thor這麼煩人：「只不過和一個女人結束，你真誇張。」  
  
「我們沒分手，Jane說要彼此冷靜一段時間……」行行行又是這句，Loki趕緊敷衍道是。Thor說他自己回去就行了，叫Loki早點休息，還強行搶走房門鑰匙要替Loki開門，Loki言聽計從，他可不想現在惹一個醉鬼不耐煩。拿到鑰匙Thor也不急，他大手拍了拍兄弟的肩膀，柔聲道：「我的兄弟，其實我很捨不得你離開。」  
  
Loki裂嘴一笑，不忘調侃：「我知道，即使你對著我大吼要我滾出去，我知道你依然是愛我的。」  
  
「有時你真的很惱人。」Thor聞言臉一垮，「但我們是家人，我永遠不可能真的恨你。進去吧！」  
  
鑰匙孔被轉動，Loki走進房門，他有些好笑地看著他哥哥臉上還真帶著一絲憂愁：「這話你應該留到明天機場再說，何況我又不是永遠不回來了。」  
  
「嗯，下次和我去見見父親吧！」  
  
聽到這個話題Loki心中微酸，仍是答允：「我會的。」  
  
原是打算好好休息一頓，然而當大門一關，Loki甫一回首，那個他再也不想見到的人竟從他房間的浴室走出來，出場得理所當然。  
  
「是你？」Loki大腦一片空白。  
  
「嗨！」Fandral綻開微笑。  
  
Loki下意識要逃，使勁開門卻轉不動門把，他立刻就察覺到這是怎麼回事，憤恨地往門板一捶：「操你的！Thor，操。」  
  
「能給我一個你為何會出現在我房間的理由嗎？」他怒極反笑，旋身冷目，自在又戒備地將後背貼在門上。  
  
等等，這畫面太熟悉了。  
  
Fandral沒有應答，試探般緩緩走近，Loki希望他不要再過來了，該死的全美國都能聽見自己的心跳聲。  
  
最後Fandral停在兩人身體空隙不到三指的距離，微微低頭注視著Loki的雙眼：「我想你了。」  
  
Loki的嘴角嘲諷地上揚，彷彿Fandral說了天大的笑話。他不甘示弱地回望－或許瞪是個更好的形容－，兩人沉默片刻，最後像是主動認輸般，Fandral先開了口：  
  
「我知道你不信我，那晚你說過。」  
  
自己那晚到底還說了什麼？Loki故作鎮定，假笑著搖頭：「不，我相信你此時此刻是真心的。」  
  
「那你就是太不了解我。」  
  
「是嗎？那真抱歉了，我也沒有興趣。」Loki補充，「另外那天的事我全忘了，所以別拿我的醉話來堵我。」  
  
「你是一點也想不起來了嗎？包括我和你說的。」  
  
Loki理直氣壯地搖頭，Fandral嘆了口氣：「我說，你是我的例外，Loki。」  
  
「……我不記得了。」他嘴上這麼說，但那句話卻完整地浮現，清晰地像在耳邊重現：  
  
 **我一向認為所有人都是獨立的個體，因此我不會，也不想執著於某個誰，因為我們並不屬於彼此。**  
  
你是我的例外。  
  
「看了我寄給你的信嗎？」Fandral又問。  
  
「沒看，刪了。」  
  
「說謊。」Fandral終於有了笑意，藍眼睛流淌著溫柔的光：「我知道無論我做什麼你都不信我，就算我現在抓著你去登記、買下時代廣場那面電視牆打個24小時不停播的I LOVE YOU LOKI、甚至是上電視裸奔告白，你都不會相信我。」  
  
Loki簡直不敢相信，這麼羞恥的話Fandral居然是用認真的語氣說完，他連忙搖手：「求你把上述全做了吧，我能笑一輩子。」  
  
「當心了，也許我真的會，你不知道為了你我有多瘋狂。」Fandral哭笑不得，伸手將一片光碟放在Loki手上：  
  
「Loki Odinson，我想買你從現在開始，直到死那一天的安全感。這是我寄給你的影片母檔，假如有一天，你覺得我不再值得信任了，歡迎你拷貝這份光碟寄給各大媒體，我立刻就會身敗名裂，前途毀於旦夕，從此捲入醜聞黑幕的漩渦中，不知道你是否願意用你的心交換我的未來？」  
  
Loki目瞪口呆，傻了半晌愣是只能吐出一句：「Fandral，你這人真扭曲。」  
  
綠色瞳孔卻無法再次迴避，Loki知道危險，手中的重量他根本負荷不起，眼前這個人分明像個光源烙印在眼球般刺眼，而他卻不願再度闔上。  
  
Fandral隨即綻放的笑容暖如春風，他說：「我真幸運，聽說你喜歡扭曲的浪漫。」  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 論如何讓壞掉的中央空調和缺愛症患者強行HE！
> 
> 初稿寫完的當下我是很興奮的  
> 然而過幾天重新修改後，結尾給我的感覺是
> 
> Q：我不想和他分手怎麼辦(PД`q｡)  
> A：和你的伴侶拍攝性愛光碟以備不時之需吧！(ﾟ∀ﾟ) b
> 
> ……我發誓這真的不是我一開始想寫出來的東西  
> 不要模仿！*3


	13. 聖誕番外

Loki喘息著，他雙膝有些發軟，每當Fandral挺進體內時，他總止不住興奮地顫抖，恍惚中他無意識伸出雙臂，心電感應般，Fandral立刻將他圈進懷中，被溫暖包圍Loki發出滿意的呻吟，但令他意外的是下一秒他整個人被撈起，從躺姿變成坐在Fandral身上，被填滿的後穴瞬間變換角度令Loki忍不住喊出來，把對方的脖子摟得更緊。  
  
Fandral無良地笑了，Loki有些惱火立刻拉開兩人距離，然後如他所料，Fandral會把自己攬回來，討好地在他的頸窩磨蹭吮吻。  
  
「接著浪，小心下面折斷。」  
  
聞言Fandral噗哧一聲，「牡丹花下死，那也不錯。」  
  
Loki翻了個白眼，雙手捧起他的臉，深邃綠眼被昏黃燈光襯得含情脈脈，Fandral以為他們要接吻，但Loki從不按他的心思走，而是直接朝Fandral的下唇咬了上去，不是很疼，但瞬間的驚訝刺激了Fandral的感官，重新點燃未盡的慾火。  
  
他沒漏掉Loki得逞的壞笑，自己真是愛慘了這個不可預測的傢伙。  
  
Loki一下被托起，埋在後穴的肉棒稍微退出，又重重落下，直立承受使他被插得更深，Loki仰頭閉眼，改咬自己的下唇，不讓呻吟洩出，只有鼻腔哼出的呼嗚嗯哼。Fandral當然不滿足他吝嗇的回饋，嘴唇在鎖骨烙印，一路舔吻至心口，在乳頭周圍打轉，而Loki的陰莖夾在兩具身體間上下滑動，簡直像是Fandral在用腹肌替他自慰。  
  
Loki在歡愉難受憤恨甜蜜中掙扎，正是因Fandral入得又深又慢，每次直擊靈魂的感受都成了折磨，他恨不得酣暢淋漓被幹進床墊，任淫液澆灌噴灑，讓汗水與精水流得滿身滿床。然而這纏綿溫存的感覺他難以自拔，仿佛內壁每一寸皺褶都要與陰莖合而為一，感覺自己被揉進那人懷裡，兩具軀體徹底融成一塊永不分離，惟有Fandral能讓他在絕頂與深淵間徘徊，安心當個矛盾體，連性愛都如此的Loki。  
  
停下一切的是Fandral的悶哼，Loki低頭一瞧，才知自己竟忘情地在Fandral後背抓出一道爪痕，他顧左右而無言，只露出一個oops的尷尬表情。  
  
「我不知道你在床上有虐待傾向。」Fandral挑眉。  
  
「呃…你喜歡嗎？」    
  
「目前為止，不。」  
  
Loki直覺對方的微笑變得危險，雙手舉作投降狀。然而Fandral不是警察，才不理會他的示弱，抽出陰莖把Loki壓回床上，不過這次是讓他背面朝上，Loki陷在枕頭裡，眼前一黑，只感覺後洞被手指玩弄而前面的馬眼被指甲輕摳，刺激得前後都興奮不已，Fandral伏下來到他耳邊，「準備好了嗎？」  
  
「唔…哈啊！」當粗大再次擠入充滿潤滑液的濕潤後穴他努力克制住呻吟，然而Fandral這回沒給多少緩衝時間，擦過敏感點又迅速抽離，下一秒肉棒重重撞進深處，貫穿的力量將肉壁完全撐開，引起Loki一聲驚叫，他顫巍地咬住自己的拳頭試圖停住那無法控制的哭音，然而接下來身後迅如閃電的抽插摩擦軟肉，每下都在臀上撞出噗滋噗滋的水聲，癢處被瘋狂攻擊如同槍林彈雨，Loki雙肩顫抖，捂住嘴依然洩出間歇的嗚咽哀聲，轉頭看向Fandral的目光閃泛淚光：「不、我啊啊…嗯哼…哈啊…我、我不要。」  
  
Fandral箝制他腰部的動作停止，指甲勾出Loki背脊腰際的弧度，眼神帶著欣賞，低語：  
  
「少裝可憐，你明明很喜歡。」  
  
Loki嘴角溜過一抹微笑，稍縱即逝，「才怪…唔！」話未完胯部就被那雙手向後拖，為了配合Fandral的姿勢Loki必須雙手撐在床墊，抬高的屁股早被幹開，身後的小嘴又濕又熱，情色地隨呼吸張合，在異物刺入時緊緊含住，柔軟的內壁緊密貼住每條浮出的筋脈，惹得Fandral不住悶哼：  
  
「別吸那麼緊啊親愛的。」  
  
「少囉唆，想速戰速決的是你。」Loki是如此矛盾，緩慢的性愛是痛苦折磨，將他吊在高潮邊緣求死不能，然其帶來的快感又令他深深著迷，因此Fandral給他的懲罰，就是仁慈地結束他的酷刑。Loki總說Fandral絕對是個性癮患者，但沉淪更深的或許是他。  
  
再度跟隨抽插的節奏搖晃，Loki雙手緊抓床單來回摩擦，他情不自禁淪陷，被身後主導搖晃起腰肢，嘴裡含糊不清地唔唔嗯嗯，短促呻吟，沒什麼比這些更激發獸欲的。每一次挺進都是頂到最深處。Loki一時酥軟，手撐不住直接往枕頭撲去，全身前低後高，身後操幹的節奏卻沒停，反而換了角度由上斜下，性器擠到體內一點空隙也無，這樣更是讓每次進攻都磨在敏感點，Loki感覺自己要被釘在床上了，爽得前液橫流，任憑淚水汗水滴在床單上頭也不管，反正早被他們的精液弄得濕成一團糟。  
  
「啊啊！…嗯哼嗯…哈啊！…嗯唔…」Loki放縱地喘息呻吟，僵挺的頸子和繃直的腳背充分顯示被Fandral貫穿他有多舒服，大腿麻得要癱軟下來，有電流般的快感在大腦炸開，拍在臀肉的撞擊聲不絕於耳，當那雙手從腰際滑下，一手按住他的胯另一手往臀肉一掐，Loki忍不住痙攣射精，他喜歡被掐著腰自己前後搖晃、喜歡肉棒不抽出在體內來回衝撞，喜歡從對方髮梢流下的汗水滴在自己背上，這樣他和Fandral就誰也逃離不開這張名為床的孤島，做愛總帶來永遠的幻覺。  
  
*  
  
「你要回學校？」  
  
「你好吵。」Loki浸在熱水裡，伸直水底下的腳踩在對面Fandral的腹上。他抱怨過這浴缸太小了，對方則笑著回答製造廠當初絕對不是設計它來給兩個男人泡澡用的。  
  
「這是我導師主辦的展覽，我也有參與，無論以學生還是以作者的身份，我去幫忙都天經地義。你不會以為我在LA除了玩遊戲什麼都沒做吧？」  
  
「有必要住在那兒嗎？」Fandral皺眉。他握住對方的腳踝，輕揉慢壓，脛骨足弓腳掌都摸得一清二楚。  
  
「你這裡離學校太遠了。」  
  
「…我可以開車帶你去啊！」  
  
「你是我爸嗎？」Loki一臉無語，對面的人突然起身朝他的方向壓了過來，浴缸邊的Loki被罩在陰影下，水珠從那人濕淋淋的金髮末梢流下。  
  
「休學吧兒子！你去上課爸爸會寂寞的！」滿嘴荒唐，Loki不禁好笑：  
  
「有時間說這種任性的話，還不如努力賺錢給你兒子買個靠近學區的房子。」Loki笑眼微瞇，抬手梳理他濕成一綹綹的頭髮，「你都不用工作嗎爸爸？」  
  
「我說我要度蜜月，他們都很體諒地叫我12月再出現。」  
  
「也才多放一星期的假。」看來的確挺忙的，回到羅馬這三天他們雖然都膩在一起，片刻不離，但Fandral從沒提起工作的事。  
  
「我都曠工好久了，害得剪接室的夥伴連聖誕都不能放假。所以你真的不能多陪我幾天嗎？」  
  
Loki本要回嘴，一根手指卻阻止他的話，「別鬧了，我認真的。」Fandral低身湊近，額頭抵著他的，「我很想你。」  
  
「我就在這裡。」  
  
「不，不是現在。我是上星期的我，被困在名為Loki的陷阱裡，一個月過得宛如一生。」這是玩笑話，但Loki聽得出聲音裡頭深深的疲憊。  
  
從母親離世、兩人分開，兜兜轉轉，如今他Loki Odinson又回到羅馬和這個男人糾纏不清，這樣的結局是否顯得一個月前決然分手的自己有些可笑？  
  
他懸在刀尖的自尊誰也碰不得，卻因一時軟弱把自己推下懸崖。復合是正確的嗎？他們之間的問題可不會因幾個激情的夜晚而有所好轉，也不信命運會好心地給他們指引明路，何況Loki總是選錯的那個。  
  
只要想起這些Loki心中就升起一股煩躁，然而每當和眼前投來的溫暖視線相接，不知緣由，那份悄悄滋生的惡意便平息下去。  
  
選錯就錯吧，也不差這一次。  
  
「沒有我的一生？聽起來真無聊。」Loki撐起自己從半躺姿坐起，終於和Fandral平視。  
  
「終於明白你罪孽多深了吧？」  
  
四目凝望有暗火蔓燒，Loki從對方的眼中看見自己的倒影，像是Fandral用眼神將他困在那個藍色世界，或許他真該這樣，但Fandral卻只是看著，除了凝視什麼也沒做。  
  
Fandral很早就用這樣的眼神看著他，而Loki也很習慣接受這些，卻直至今日才察覺裡頭藏著什麼，那是Fandral的不安，像是擔心Loki隨時要走，卻沒打算挽留也不知用什麼挽留。 **想觸碰又縮回手。** J.D.賽林格的文字並非Loki欣賞的類型，如今卻突然浮現於腦海。為何自己以前從不相信Fandral也會有這樣的情緒？明明這人的演技爛得要死。  
  
金髮男人的注視彷彿會持續一世紀，直到Loki終於受不了，試圖移動身子，卻發現Fandral雙手撐在兩旁，把Loki困在中間哪兒也去不了，這讓他可憐兮兮的深情目光瞬間變得十分沒有說服力。  
  
「……見鬼的縮回手。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「我什麼也沒說，爸爸。」Loki嘴角一勾，傾身往他唇上舔了一口，對付Fandral噁心巴拉的凝視他自有辦法。  
  
Fandral低頭悶笑，撫上Loki的臉頰，唇落在額頭卻是吻在心頭，嗓音低沉像是搔在耳上的旋律，嘴裡含糊唸著什麼，Loki沒聽清，但他猜是：我的生命之光、我的慾望之火、我的罪、我的靈魂。  
  
「OK，你贏了，你成功噁心到我了。」  
  
「那我的獎勵呢？」  
  
Loki笑了，順從地抬首貼上對方的唇，這個吻綿長良久，水氣霧化了視野，彼此的睫毛和鼻樑貼在一起，早就模糊得分不清彼此。  
  
「雖然這個也不錯，但我更想要你陪我到周末。」  
  
「真誘人。但答案是：不。」Loki決絕地推開身上的男人，踏出浴缸頭也不回，圍個浴巾就逕自出去了。  
  
隔天一早Loki提個裝滿衣物的包就準備走，臨行前Fandral還強行給他套了條圍巾，Loki一點也不冷，暗想著出門再偷偷拿掉。  
  
「我錯了，你是我媽。」他努力忽視Fandral那雙離情依依的眼睛，還有那人一臉的不情願，Fandral在賭氣，從昨晚到現在都和Loki沒說過一句話。最後Loki終於大發慈悲，在門口揪著對方衣領把那傢伙拉下來，在額頭上輕啄：「好好看家啊。」  
  
此舉明顯是導火索，Fandral一把將他死死摟進懷裡，「別走。我是你的寵物，你不在我會死。」  
  
又來了，Loki開始對Fandral這種婆婆媽媽的行為感到厭煩，他的語調輕柔愉悅，道：「那你就去死吧，親愛的。」  
  
「惡魔。」Fandral不甚在意，「什麼時候回來？你總需要媽媽幫你洗髒衣服吧？」  
  
「宿舍有洗衣機。」Loki挑眉思索，他還真沒考慮過中途回來，「展覽12月中旬結束，最晚那時候吧，別來學校找我。」  
  
「去了也不會被你發現。」Fandral在耳邊咕噥。  
  
Loki忍俊不禁，在對方側臉親吻，「再見，跟蹤狂。」  
  
接下來的日子Loki忙得天昏地暗，倒也不是完全抽不出空閒，只是他沒有回家的打算。Fandral也提早回歸崗位，每天至少給他發一條簡訊，內容除了報備近況就是肉麻兮兮的愛語，Loki曾對此吐槽過這年頭誰還在傳簡訊，那位老古板回答了什麼？  
  
「那正好，這樣你的簡訊夾裡就只有我一個人了。」  
  
大部分Fandral報備的內容Loki沒有放在心上，除了一條，Fandral說他18號要趕去威尼斯，可能聖誕後才回來。而Loki的工作18號才結束。  
  
縱使他可憐的情人好幾次在電話和簡訊裡軟磨硬泡，Loki還是沒能在那之前抽空回家一趟。箇中原由也許他本人不願承認，但可能，他是害怕一旦打開那扇溫暖的門，自己便不願再走了。  
  
展覽如火如荼地開始了，回到自己的舞台Loki無比自在，就像為他舉辦的舞會般，光彩耀人的Odinson如魚得水。那幾天Loki都以為他的仙杜瑞拉會出現在會場，因為Fandral每天都在簡訊裡哀號自己被同事綁架了逃不出來，起初Loki以為這是個暗示，暗示他會來看自己的展覽，事後一想Fandral可能只是單純抱怨工作忙碌罷了。  
  
最後一天Loki允許自己在門口附近張望，雖然很快他又被拉回場內了，有位大佬對他的作品很感興趣，和Loki聊完天後變成對他本人更感興趣。這是Loki的專長，讓陌生人在聊天的過程中喜歡上自己，而他的老師擁有十九世紀的大腦，認為善於交際的傢伙不會是好藝術家，而是商人，像隻可笑的孔雀四處兜售自己。Loki覺得他會選擇繼續待在學校裡褻瀆藝術，理由之一就是想氣死自己的老師。  
  
閉幕後一位女組員抱著一大束玫瑰花走向他，Loki受寵若驚，戲謔中帶有真摯的喜悅，「放下花吧我的美人，否則我不知該如何在吻妳的同時不壓壞妳的玫瑰。」  
  
「恭喜，你已經是個道地的義大利男人了。」  
  
Loki接過花，心想他也不曉得自己的油腔滑調是被義大利還是Fandral傳染的。  
  
「有位戴眼鏡、帽子壓得老低的男人送來的，說結束再拿給你，他還站在門口好一會兒才走。」  
  
Loki挑眉，低頭看著懷裡的花束，艷麗的紅色花瓣擠成一團完全沒有縫隙，根本數不清有幾朵，裡頭放了張卡片，寫道：給我的王子，希望上天能讓我在花謝前見到你。  
  
思索頃刻，他掏出手機傳了封訊息：收到了，這麼樸素真不像你的風格，我以為會看到紅毯花瓣香檳塔。  
  
坐上計程車回家時他終於收到回信：紅毯花瓣在家呢！香檳塔你就想吧，我才不讓你一個人喝酒。你們學校真遠！我差點趕不上火車。順帶一提，你穿西裝真好看，真不愧是我男人。  
  
久違地看見自家大門，Loki差點連密碼都不記得。開燈後Loki被屋內的景象驚得愣了三秒，紅地毯從門口鋪到客廳還沒完，估計是一路通向臥室的，玄關櫃上擺了花瓶，香水百合搖曳著迎接歸人，窗簾和沙發布都翻新換了個更適合冬天的顏色，掛在牆上的油彩是第一天就賣出的作品，這次Loki最滿意的一幅，展前他都猶豫要不要掛個非賣品的牌子，地毯上撒滿玫瑰花瓣作點綴，落在白磁磚上的看起來紅得刺眼。  
  
還真的有啊……花瓣紅毯。目不轉睛盯著自己的畫，這時Loki才後知後覺地發現，他們又錯過了。  
  
他抱著花將自己摔進沙發裡，突然生起抽根菸的念頭，這下沒人會在自己耳邊囉嗦了。他往口袋一掏，熟練地拿出菸盒，打火機卻憑空消失。Loki突然有個荒謬的臆想，該不會是Fandral偷走的吧？想起那傢伙Loki又不禁埋怨，好吧，的確挺浪漫的，但這滿地花瓣要他一個人怎麼收拾？真是麻煩。  
  
他低頭深深嗅了口花香，作為尼古丁、或者某人的替代品。快點回來幫忙打掃吧。  
  
聖誕當天威尼斯下了雪，讓水都成了白色世界，配上雲杉的綠和槲寄生果實的紅再恰當不過，不幸的是Fandral整個上午都關在工作室裡，沒機會欣賞白日雪花紛飛的美景。這並非他所惋惜的，他更想念羅馬的溫暖，此刻羅馬大概在下雨，而他和Loki會被困在家裡哪也不能去，只能呆呆望著冷雨拍打在窗上發出嘈雜響聲。他們會在沙發上做愛，然後在溫存時分爭論著晚餐吃什麼，他的小王子會抬頭瞪著窗外，抱怨這該死的天氣，而Fandral會從身後摟住他，嘴上附和但心中暗自祈禱這場冬雨永遠不要停。  
  
這是今天Fandral第二十次對著手機螢幕嘆氣，工作室的同仁已經從起初的憂慮到現在的視而不見了，大家沒心沒肺地任由Fandral在角落傷春悲秋，聚在一起討論著下班後要上那裡慶祝。這時傳來腳步踏在地板上的碰碰聲，Fandral的助理出現在門口，氣喘吁吁地跑了進來。  
  
這下Fandral宛如死而復生，他抓起大衣歡喜地向大家宣告：「晚餐別算上我，今年我不和你們這群單身狗過聖誕啦！」  
  
「根本沒訂你的位子！」眾人笑罵著目送他離開。  
  
夜晚的街道燈火通明，Fandral走下樓梯推開門，刺骨的冷風迎面襲來，Loki撐著傘出現在他的世界，一身長版黑色毛呢大衣站在雨雪中，原本蒼白的臉被凍得微紅，藏在戀人贈送的墨綠圍巾裡。Fandral想都沒想就奔向他，這個嵌入靈魂的擁抱讓兩人衣服上的水滴相聚匯流，彼此冰涼的身體根本無法相互取暖，冷得要死，但Loki一點也不想掙脫。  
  
「感謝你來了。」Fandral在耳邊說著。  
  
「怪你挑的花太脆弱了。」Loki這沒頭沒尾的話令他不明所以，直到被推開，看見Loki拿出藏在背後的一支枯黃萎縮的玫瑰，Fandral才想起自己的卡片：  
  
**希望上天能讓我在花謝前見到你。**  
  
「我的玫瑰？」  
  
「你送我了，所以是我的玫瑰。」  
  
會把別人送的花當成自己的再送回去，Loki可算是世上獨一人了。Fandral噗哧一笑，他蹭蹭鼻尖，別過頭沒看Loki。  
  
Fandral這輩子送過無數次花，也收過無數次。  
  
但從沒有一次像這樣，對方拿著一支孤零零的、花瓣疲軟暗沉的半枯萎玫瑰，臉上卻掛著自信得意的笑，眉眼間充斥自以為是的深情，彷彿他是捧著九十九朵玫瑰花束的男主角，毫不懷疑自己會獲得觀眾的掌聲與女主角的眼淚。  
  
更詭異的是，Fandral覺得這樣的Loki帥得要死。  
  
見Fandral不說話，Loki嘴角尷尬地一撇，目光旁移，「你不滿意我也沒辦法，我以為你收其他禮物都收到膩了。」  
  
他誤會了Fandral當下的沉默，舉花的手立刻放下，那朵被冰霜吹凍的玫瑰倒吊著，彷彿隨時墜落。  
  
Fandral突然覺得此情此景再詩意不過了，自己和Loki不正是這樣嗎？他絕對有自信能給Loki滿山滿谷的愛，卻從未想過對方該如何回應？自己又該如何接受付出與回報之間的不平衡？這項懸在他們之間的課題此刻具現化，在Fandral給了他滿懷抱的玫瑰後，Loki猶豫不決、躊躇再三，終於向他遞出一朵殘花，然而這也是目前Loki所能給予的全部了。  
  
愛情真不公平，但他甘之如飴，竟有股落淚的衝動。  
  
「只剩這一朵還算完整，其他都……」  
  
Loki還想解釋就被人拉進懷中，雙唇接收那溫柔而飽滿的愛意，方才湧上的不安再無需言語化解，Loki驚訝，再不會有人因為收到自己一朵爛花就開心成這樣了。他邊吻邊笑，隨著那人閉上眼睛，心中道出那句無聲的：  
  
聖誕快樂。


End file.
